Pure of Heart
by Kintaraheart
Summary: After losing his sister in battle, Caelum Brighthaven is riddled with grief and makes the decision to give up fighting forever. He saves an injured night elf priestess and in turn, she saves him. The pair now face the anger of both the Alliance and the Horde and are forced to flee Azeroth itself. They hide out in Shattrath, searching for the path freedom. One that may not exist.
1. Chapter 1

In all of his years as a fighter, never did Caelum wish to go home more than he did that day. The rain had drenched the soil beneath their feet the night before, and had also soaked them as they'd attempted to sleep and now many of the soldiers were ill or exhausted. And now, the elf found himself shin deep in mud as they tried in vain to help the hunters' pets break free of the muck.

"I cannot believe that this is what we're doing right now!" The young mage beside him exclaimed as she scraped away mud from around the paws of a large lioness. "This is absurd!" Caelum smirked as he watched Daelia work, scowling and fretting over her perfect fingernails. She was such an elf.

"Oh, come now, isn't mud good for the skin?" He teased, trying to wring out her dampened spirits. But the girl simply rolled her eyes and continued to work. "You're so lucky, Caelum. Your armor is easy to clean, these silk robes were both expensive and powerful, now they're completely ruined!" She threw her hands down and groaned.

He stifled a laugh, but felt bad for her. Daelia had come all the way from Silvermoon just to find her big brother, and now that she was with him, they were once again at risk of being torn apart once more.

Daelia had only been a child when Quel'Thalas fell at the hands of the Scourge, and Caelum had barely been old enough to wield a blade. However, the siblings and their parents had been away traveling for the invasion, but even that didn't save their innocence.

After hearing of what had become of Quel'Thalas, their parents had rushed them home from their travels to aid what little of their homeland remained. The sights had been devastating. Caelum had seen so many dead, some of them still walking, and the images of the twisted and mutilated corpses still haunted him. It was what had driven him to become a paladin, a soldier of light and a feller of darkness. After seeing what had become of those people, he only wanted to help people, to vanquish evil and save the innocent. And most of all, he'd wanted to be a healer. He'd watched the healers as they'd tended to the wounded in Quel'Thalas and seeing them save so many gave Caelum the strength to pursue his holy dream. The destruction of the Sunwell hadn't stopped him.

And he did pursue that dream, all the way to the finish when he'd been given the task to leave the safety of Eversong for the dreadful darkness of the Ghostlands. He'd left with only a little hesitation, hesitation over his family. He did not want to leave them, making them wonder of his life and wellbeing, especially when going alone was such a dangerous task. But he could not deny his duty, nor his dream, and he'd left with the promise of writing a letter each week if possible.

After that, the young paladin had only excelled. He ventured beyond the Ghostlands to the south, serving destruction to evil in the name of good. His adventures took him to Lordaeron and Tirisfal and Silverpine, to Hillsbrad even. And then he went overseas, his only shame and flaw his lack of writing, to a place that very well fitted its name, the Barrens. And after doing what he could there, he prepared himself to go north, but just as he was about to head out for Splintertree, a surprise showed up on the doorstep of the inn at the Crossroads, Daelia.

By then the girl was no longer a child, though just barely, and when the innkeeper had poked his shoulder one morning and told him that a young blood elf named Daelia was asking for him, Daelia's only reply to his rage and shock was "You stopped writing." Her sudden appearance had left Caelum with a difficult choice, either force the girl to go back or bring her with him. And having known his sister as he did, he knew that the first was not an option.

So, he'd taken her with him to Splintertree, and along the way he was surprised yet again. She was quite the impressive mage, even if mages didn't sit well with him for arcane magic had been the start of everything in the first place, and it warmed him to know that she was doing so well. The brother sister pair had quested together for a while, running errands for the Warsong Outriders, but little did they know that by helping others, they'd hurt themselves.

Caelum remembered the day he was pulled aside by a senior officer who asked him the dreaded question and requested his and Daelia's aid for the battle of Warsong Gulch. He also remembered begging Daelia not to come, but the little mage was not to be persuaded or shot down. In the end, his pleas had actually worked against him and made the girl more adamant about joining her paladin brother in battle.

However, now as they sat together in the Warsong Lumber Mill preparing for inevitable bloodshed that Caelum didn't even want to be a part of, he could see the fear and nervousness gathering behind the girl's fel green eyes.

After an hour more, the animals were clean and the soldiers were now cleaning their armor and preparing for the battle to come. Daelia had washed the mud from her robes the best she could and now wore a deep scarlet one that was a good match to her golden hair. Caelum supposed she'd been right about him being lucky, for all he'd had to do was scrub away the dried mud from his tall boots and his bare hands and arms. He was now putting his gloves and bracers back on. After that was eating time.

"Damn the rain!" An orc cursed from his place around the small fire someone had built. "Only two hours until battle and not a single one of has had a wink of sleep and the mud outside has hardly dried." The others nodded and gave grunts of agitation. "I'm actually looking forward to the battle." The orc continued between bites. "I could use some bloodshed after this nightmare." The men and women around him laughed in agreement.

"I got some sleep." A tauren said with a shrug. "But my fur was soaked and it's still damp even now."

"You be lucky, mon." A female troll said gruffly, a shaman by the looks of her armor. "There I lay, just about ta drift off and then the rain come pourin down an I ain't even got a spot unda the tunnel roof with the animals!" She humphed in anger. "An the elements ain't even gave a shit when I complained!" They all laughed. Oh the humor of trolls.

An undead sitting beside Caelum suddenly spoke up. "I know I didn't sleep at all." The whole room erupted in laughter at the smirking undead's joke. Caelum glanced over at Daelia and smiled to himself, the girl was laughing along with the rest of them, smiling. At the same time it made her seem even more vulnerable and he frowned, his mood dirtied by the encroaching visions of the dead in Quel'Thalas.

He failed to notice that the room was now silent and the soldiers around the fire were watching him. "I know someone who definitely didn't sleep." The troll said. "Either dat or dey woke up with a crick in the neck. Tell me, elf, what troubles you."

Caelum was caught off guard. "It's a bit of a personal matter." He admitted, trying his best to stop the conversation there. He felt Daelia's hand go to his shoulder. "Hey." She prodded. "What's wrong?" Caelum sighed, now becoming cross. "You should know." With that he rose and went to pretend to fiddle with his armor.

"Oh…" Daelia said in realization. "So that's it…" She grumbled. Her brows furrowed in anger and she rose too and stomped over to her brother. "Caelum Brighthaven, I should slap you for this!" Caelum peered at her, puzzled and at the same time even more angered. "Here I come all the way from Silvermoon to find my beloved brother who is thought to be dead! Then I go with him to help him on his travels, wanting to be a part of his life and wanting him to be proud of me like mother and father never were! And now I even decide to go off to war with you, to fight alongside you, and you don't even care, all you can do is complain that I'm here. All that you want to do is send me back, but here I am, so deal with me! Deal with the fact that I came because I don't want to see you become just another mangled corpse to be burned in mass graves along with the others, just like everyone in Quel'Thalas…" Her yelling had dimmed out to a low voice, near a whisper, as she scolded him.

Caelum bristled with emotion at her words. "And just how do you think I feel?" He asked. "Do you think that I want to see you a mangled corpse either? I'm not upset because you're 'in my way' or 'holding me back' or 'too much of a problem' like you think I'm thinking, Daelia Brighthaven, I'm worried sick that you are going to die today on this very ground before me. How do you think that makes me feel?" Daelia stared at him, her face reddening.

"I see now…" She whispered, defeated.

Caelum was thankful that this conversation had been in Thalassian and that they were the only Blood Elves nearby. Yet still, their raised voices had attracted many eyes. His face reddened and turned his attention back Daelia who was now sitting next to him in silence. "I'm sorry." She said. "That I came here. I didn't know you felt like I did. If I had known that you felt exactly as I do, I wouldn't have followed you to battle." She sighed. "Still, I don't know if I could have stood sitting there wondering whether or not you were going to come back alive."

Caelum took his sister's hand in his. "It's alright… I suppose I just worry too much, you're quite powerful for your age, but death is a very real and terrifying threat out there… One that we both know too well." He stood suddenly, and ran to his pack that sat against the wall next to Daelia's. He shuffled through it for a moment before pulling out a piece of dirty parchment. He handed it to Daelia.

"What's this?" She asked, eyeing the paper.

"My letter to you, Mother, and Father that I wrote in case I died during battle. Daelia, if I am to perish in today's battle, I want you to give this to Mother and Father." He replied, his eyes full of emotion. Daelia continued to stare at the letter in her hands. "Alright," She said reluctantly. "Though I never want to have to do it." She hugged her brother and the pair returned to resting and eating with the other soldiers.

The next two hours passed quicker than Caelum would have liked. As they rose and prepared for the gates of the mill to open, he still felt just as groggy and empty as he had that morning. The others didn't look any better either, and Caelum got the worried suspicion that today's battle would not be a good one.

The gates opened and the soldiers ran forward, cheering. Caelum had taken the tunnel rather than the road or the hills and small cliffs, and Daelia followed close behind him. Nervousness and adrenaline continued to build in him as they neared the exit of the tunnel. Finally, they found themselves in the glaring, late afternoon light of Warsong Gulch and just beyond that, the shadowed, ever-midnight forest of Ashenvale. And within it, the alliance army advancing on them. Within only moments, they made contact.

Caelum slammed himself into a warrior, drawing his blade and swing at the man, his blade crackling with holy energy. The warrior swung back, but Caelum held his shield up to block the blow of the hammer. Behind him, Daelia launched a fire bolt that hit the warrior in mid swing. He fell back, batting at his burning cloak. Caelum took the opportunity and launched a massive bolt of crackling, golden holy energy. The warrior fell and did not rise, but Caelum stabbed him for good measure before motioning for Daelia to follow him through.

They joined the main part of the battle with most of the other Horde soldiers. Caelum picked out a struggling rogue who was holding their arm as she tried to escape. He cut down the little human with a quick swing. Blood splattered across him and he shuddered for a moment in disgust. He turned around and searched the crowd frantically when he realized that Daelia was no longer beside him. "Daelia!" He called.

The little gold haired girl came running forward, a huge, purple cat on her heels. She turned around and released a burst of icy air at the druid. Caelum came to her aid and swung at the druid, missing, but recovering by slamming his shield into the cat. The beast snarled, claws outstretched, and narrowly missed Caelum's left ear. He gasped and nearly stumbled. The cat growled in frustration and threw itself at the two Blood Elves. Caelum held up his shield, guarding Daelia and himself from it's teeth. But it's claws still reached around, searching frantically for something to shred.

Suddenly, Daelia let out a shriek as she was being dragged away by yet another druid, a bear this time. He had the elf's foot in his mouth, boot and all and was dragging her away. "No! Daelia I-" Caelum was suddenly slammed to the ground, pinned beneath his heavy shield and the even heavier cat. He began to panic as he suffocated, crushed by the sheer weight of the metal and the beast. He scrambled, conjuring up as much holy magic as he could, and expelled it with an explosion of gold light. He placed a shield around himself, forged purely of holy magic and his will to save his sister. He plunged his blade straight into the cat's open maw and ran off after his sister as the beast's body shifted back into the form of a night elf.

He followed the sound of her screaming, his heart pounding in rage and horror as he ran. He ran to a tree stump that was as tall as he and climbed it. On the other side of it, Daelia was cowering before the bear, he hands casting a shield of ice magi that was not much different than Caelum's own holy shield. The bear swiped at her and Caelum heard the ide crack, he knew he did not have much time.

With a burst of courage, he leapt onto the druid's back. The bear roared furiously and attempted to throw the paladin off but couldn't. Caelum pressed his hand onto the back of the bear's head and sent a bolt of holy energy straight into the druid's skull. The druid shifted back into elven form, screaming in pain and holding his head. Caelum ran to Daelia and pulled her behind him as he finished off the druid with a flash of energy.

He turned to Daelia who was shaking. "Are you ok?" He asked, grabbing her arms in concern. The little mage nodded and took a deep breath.

"I'm alright." She said. "My foot just hurts a little, but it's nothing." She smiled at him, trying to gain some composure and calm herself down. "Thank you so-" She was cut off by a sickening thunk and the sound of laughter as a rogue stepped away and disappeared in thin air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! I adore this story, it's been trapped in me for such a long time. I'm very glad it was revived. Manky thanks to ****Breaking Faith**** for doing so. ^.^**

Chapter 2

Both Caelum and Daelia stood perfectly still, staring at each other, eyes wide, mouths slightly open. The only difference was that Daelia began to move after a moment. She grabbed her stomach and looked down at the blood pooling up from beneath her robes, darkening the scarlet from the wetness. She wretched, coughing up blood. Some of it splattered onto Caelum, but he was still locked inside his horror. Daelia fell and did not rise again.

Time had stopped for Caelum and he found that all he could do was watch as his little sister died right before his eyes. He stared, unable to act or move, unable to think or breath. All he could do was stare. Until she fell. And when she hit the ground, he snapped.

He gasped and fell to his knees, kneeling over the young mage who was staring up at him with blank eyes for she was already gone. He tore away the fabric that covered her and looked at the wound in her stomach. The skin was nearly melting away, the effect of the rogue's poison. The damage was irreversible but he tried to fix it anyways. He pressed his hands on the wound and conjured up what holy magic he could manage in his panic. His fingers shook, as did his whole body, and he was overtaken by gasping sobs as he tried to save Daelia. He tried in vain to bring her back, praying to the light with all that was in him. He prayed to the sun, to the light, to anything that he could possibly pray to. His hands flashed in light, but each time, the light died out like a fire that would not start or a candle that refused to light. Finally he stopped and fell against his sister, holding her against him and weeping with all that was in him. He screamed in the agony of his grief and fell against the earth with her, all of his strength gone. His mind swarmed the light around him faded, he felt himself slipping away. Was he dying? The world disappeared.

His body ached and dried tears had crusted his eyes shut so that he had to rub them to open them. The world around him was silent accept for the sound of someone moaning. For a moment, he thought it was Daelia, but his hopes were shattered when he looked down, right into the girl's empty eyes. But to his surprise, her eyes were no longer green, they had returned to the glittering sapphire that he remembered her having long ago when they were young. He smiled and cried at the same time and picked her up. He carried her to the unofficial burial ground that sat on the top of a lower bluff. The conflict in Warsong Gulch had been going on much longer than just this major battle, and of those who had died fighting there, the greatest were laid to rest on that bluff. His sister would rest among them.

He walked the road up to the mill, surprised at the emptiness around him. Bodies of both Horde and Alliance soldiers lay scattered across the ground. The sight was sickening, it reminded him of Quel'Thalas, especially in the low light of the setting sun. It was then he made his decision. He would fight no more. No longer would he kill those who had done him no wrong, no longer would he cut down other living people simply because of their race. Suddenly, he realized that he had never truly completed his holy dream after all. For he wasn't a healer, he'd become a killer. Now he understood his purpose, to be a healer. Someday, he thought, perhaps I will accompany others in another battle, but I will not fight, I will heal.

He made it to the bluff above the burial grounds. He jumped down, landing with the grace of an elf, even despite his sore bones and heavy armor. Most elves did not appreciate being buried, they'd rather be burned. But seeing as he did not have the means to make a fire, he simply dug a makeshift hole using his sword and shield. Carefully, he placed Daelia in the hole and laid his shield over her before pushing the dirt back in place. Finally, his stood from his task and planted his sword straight into the ground just above where her head would be, and next to that, he placed her staff. He gave a holy prayer in Thalassian and turned towards the battlefield.

After sliding down the next bluff, he began to make his way towards the road that would take him out of there. The sun was nearly gone now and for the first time, the lack of light was actually comforting. His mind was in an odd state of peace and pain, the pain numbed by the peacefulness. He walked in a quiet daze, not thinking of anything at all until he heard the moaning again. It had startled him, really, for he'd forgotten all about it earlier. Whoever it was, they were nearby and in need. He ran towards the voice only to suddenly stop when he saw the bearer of the voice.

A slender Night Elven woman lay curled up on the ground behind the healing hut that sat near the incline on the road that would take you up the bluffs and to either the mill or the way out. She was shaking and barely conscious, her silver eyes fluttering as she spasmed in pain. Caelum wasn't sure what to do, leave the girl alone or save her? His mind told him to leave and let the Alliance deal with their own, but his heart was a paladin's heart and it told him to save her. He cautiously knelt beside the woman, carefully rolling her onto her back moving aside her hands.

The wound was terrible, her entire left side was torn open in a long slit-like gash. It was clear the wound had been inflicted hours ago, but still it bled, yet another effect of a rogue's poison. He was chillingly reminded of Daelia. He first peeled away the bloody fabric and pressed a gentle hand against the cut to purify the poison within before moving on to healing the wound. The was a gentle flash and the warmth of holy light and energy as the spell began it,s work, mending the tissue. He removed his hand and leaned back against the hut, satisfied with his work, there was hardly even a scar.

The woman was beautiful, with flawless, ice blue skin and long, green hair that was the color of grass and leaves. On her face, she had the designs that most females of their kind bore. Hers were the same green as her hair and looked like two leaves that had been placed over her eyes like a mask. Her face was soft and her body was fit and Caelum found himself strangely drawn to her.

She began to stir, her face pinching up in clear pain. Caelum held his breath, both afraid and excited. He found himself leaning over her, and before he could pull back, her eyes opened slowly, glowing dimly in the newborn darkness. She looked at him for a moment, confused, before gasping and pulling herself to sitting position only to fall back from weakness. She scrambled back as much she could to lean against the stone wall of the hut.

Caelum smiled at her, trying to be less intimidating. "It's alright.." He spoke in clear common, remembering it from his travels as a boy, though his Thalassian accent was thick. He knew Darnassian and Thalassian were not very different from each other, but it was just altogether easier to speak to her in common.

The woman suddenly felt her side and looked down at it in shock. Then she turned her surprised gaze back to Caelum. "Did you do this?" She asked. "Did you heal me?"

Caelum nodded and held a hand out to her. She reached out to take it and suddenly stopped. "Alexandrius, wait!" She called out to someone behind him. Caelum whirled around just as the human stabbed him with a thrust of his broadsword. The world around Caelum grew foggy, just it had before when he'd held Daelia as she died. He too, like his sister, looked down at wound in his chest. The human pulled the blade out and Caelum fell to the ground. The Night Elf was leaning over him now, and though he couldn't make out what she was saying, it was clear she was yelling at human furiously. The woman was holding him, his head was in her lap. There was a sudden flash of light before the world went completely dark.

Felaryn Vineguard was furious. "Alexandrius! You fool!" She shouted as she pulled the bleeding Blood Elf into her lap. The human seemed to be just as fuming.

"What in the world are you talking about? That dirty magic drinker was going to kill you!" He shouted back at her as he cleaned his blade.

"Kill me? Alexandrius, he saved me!"

Alexandrius looked at her as though she'd lost her head. "Felaryn, you're obviously not doing well. Drop the Blood Elf and I'll take you back to the camp. Today's battle is over." he reached down to pull the Night Elf up but she slapped his hand away.

"No, Alex, you don't understand. I was attack by a rogue, he cut my side open during the battle earlier and this man, he came and healed me." She showed him the thin, hint of a scar along her side. The human eyed it for a moment before slapping a hand to his face and shaking his head.

"Felaryn, you're a priestess for the Gods' sakes. You probably involuntarily healed yourself while you were resting."

The night Elf huffed in frustration. "I couldn't heal myself, Alex. The rogue had poison on his blade, one that made my wound continue to bleed at the same time as it reduced my abilities to nothing. This Blood elf, he isn't li-" Alex held up a hand to silence her.

"Stop. Felaryn, just stop and come back to camp." She glared at him, her silver eyes narrowed in anger. "Fine." She spat and Alex turned away, headed back in the direct of the Silverwing Hold. Felaryn stood and picked the injured paladin up, struggling since his armor was so heavy. She teetered along unsteadily both from recovering and carrying a man who was twice her weight with his armor on.

Alexandrius turned around to check on the slow elf and rolled his eyes. "Felaryn, what are you doing?" He asked impatiently. She looked at him and smiled stubbornly. "I'm talking him with me." She answered flatly and walked right past the knight. "The commander is going to be furious, Felaryn, and I'm not going to get involved with this." He hissed. Felaryn simply ignored him.

They reached the camp just behind the Hold in Ashenvale and Felaryn immediately set out to her tent, determined to save the young man she carried. All around her, Alliance soldiers stared, some in curiosity or amusement, others in fear and rage. Behind her, Alexandrius was still nervously trying to convince her to abandon the paladin, but just as before, she ignored him.

When she found her tent, she disappeared inside without a word, leaving her raging friend outside. She gently laid him onto her cot and pulled up a small stool to sit upon. She began to unstrap his armor piece by piece until he lay there in only his cloth undershorts.

The wound was beginning to clot now, a good sign, and she washed it out with water. Carefully, she held her hands to his chest and prayed to Elune. Her hands began to glow a silvery-white and the light swirled around them and slipped beneath her fingers to soak into his wound. The flesh regenerated and the muscle and bone mended themselves until, like her own wound, he only had a thin, barely noticeable scar.

"You're lucky…" She whispered to him. "The blade just barely missed your lungs and heart." She began to clean him up, running to a nearby basin of water to fill a bucket. She grabbed a cloth bandage and soaked it in the water. Then she used it like a washcloth to give him a sponge bath. She cleaned the blood around his healed wound, doing so with her own as well, and wiped the sweat from his face and neck.

He was very nice to look at, she noticed. He wasn't alienly strange from the felblood as many of the Blood Elves were, but he wasn't plain either. He was well built and had a very nice face. He had high cheekbones and a good jaw. He wasn't boney, like many of his kind, and he wasn't completely muscular to the point of disgustingness. He had very long silver-white hair that reminded her of Elune's light and skin that was quite pale, but did not make him look sickly. She had no doubt that his eyes were green from the fel energy, but she knew that naturally, they were most likely a beautiful, rich blue.

Suddenly, she felt quite embarrassed looking at him, as though she were still just a young girl with her first interest, though she very wasn't. She laughed at herself inwardly and took a deep breath. What was wrong with her? She joked and continued on with her work, shaking off her previous thoughts.

Caelum awoke to the light of a lantern and the beautiful face of the Night Elf he'd saved. She was sitting on something next to where he lay and was holding a waterskin to his lips, her other hand beneath his head. He choked on the water which was suddenly filled with the taste of blood. He gagged and leaned over the side of the cot he lay on and spit out, still choking. "That's it…" He heard her whisper as she helped him back onto his pillow. "Better?" She asked and he nodded, gasping for air.

She covered him in a wool blanket that felt heavy and warm. He welcomed it thankfully. He felt at his chest and traced the new scar. So she'd healed him? He wondered. Could she be a druid? No, he thought, though she very looked the part. She was dressed in a bloodstained yellow and greenish robe that quite matched her hair and markings. So she was a priestess…

"Th-thank you." He managed to say, his throat burning from coughing up blood. She nodded and peered down at him thoughtfully. "What is your name?" She asked, an air of curiosity in her voice. He was slightly surprised by this. "Caelum Brighthaven." He answered with a nod. "And you?"

The priestess smiled sweetly. "Felaryn Vineguard." She replied. Caelum tried out the name. "Felaryn… That's very pretty."

Suddenly, her face became more serious. "Caelum, why did you save me?" She asked. Caelum had expected this question and he answered her truthfully, telling her of Daelia's death and his decision. By the end of it, the Night Elf looked as though she were to cry. "I cannot repay you for your decision. If not for it, I would not be here." She bowed her head before continuing. She looked straight at him once again.

"Listen, Caelum. You are currently in the Silverwing camp just behind the Hold itself. I had to bring you here to heal you or else I'd have been forced to leave you to die. The other soldiers saw me carry you in and I have no doubt that the Commander has already been told… Caelum, you must leave here at once, before the Commander comes. I hate it that your recovery must be cut short, but I'd rather you be safe." She handed him a sack, his armor was inside.

"Felaryn…" He said, his face filled with concern. "What of you? You will undoubtedly be punished for helping me, and what you have done for me is far more that I did for you. I cannot simply leave you here in the hands of the others." Felaryn opened the sack and took out his armor.

"I know this." She said. She stopped for a moment, lips pursed in thought. "Alright, I will come with you to the road and from there we will both be able to escape."

They snuck from the tent, Felaryn guiding them towards the edge of camp. They tried to leave unnoticed by weaving between unoccupied tents and ducking behind foliage when others came near. Ahead, they could see the road just up a steep hill. The two began to climb it steadily. Suddenly, a sharp voice called out in common from behind them.

"Felaryn Vineguard, come down here at once and face your superior!" Their heads swiveled to see a tall, armored Night elven woman standing with a few humans, one of the Alexandros, at the bottom of the hill, swords raised.

"Go!" Felaryn shoved at Caelum, trying to urge him on. "Run away!" She warned. Caelum shook his head but Felaryn pushed him forward and jumped down the hill, her feet skidding along the loose rock. "Go, now! Please!"

It took everything in him to force himself to turn away and flee the encroaching soldiers. He ran and ran until he came to Splintertree Post. He flopped down in a chair at the inn, pulling off his helm and flagging down the innkeeper, requesting water. His head spun with guilt and he stared at the ceiling in frustration. Then someone tapped his shoulder.

He jumped and looked to see a slightly familiar troll woman standing over him. It was the druid from the battle. He looked at her questioningly before he was suddenly yanked to his feet by the arm. "You gotta leave, mon." She whispered as she dragged him to a corner. She reached into a pouch at her hip and pulled out a crumpled paper. She shoved it into his hands and he uncrumpled it. The paper read: WANTED: For acts of treason and aiding the enemy during battle, Caelum Brighthaven. Five hundred gold reward for him being brought to justice for his crimes. If killed, evidence of death is required, must NOT be undead.

Caelum felt himself go cold. "But… Who-"

"I was there, with a friend of mine. He was you and reported it. I didn't want him too, I saw your sister die. I know why you stopped fightin." She said. "But what's done is done. And if you don't go. Your head is soon to be on a pike." She gently began to shove him towards the door. "Go now." She whispered into his ear. "Run away."

Swiftly, he ran towards the gates, feeling as though a thousand eyes were staring at him. The paranoia was sickening. He was once again running, just as he had been not but ten minutes ago. He had found a familiar fork in the road. Rage, paranoia, worry, sadness, it all burned in him at once. He felt as though he was going to cry. Now everything was truly gone. Daelia was dead, he was no longer accepted among the Horde, and Felaryn was captured… Or worse. He balled his fists in frustration. He could not let this happen, he could not give up hope. He thought of Felaryn and the sacrifice the two of them had made for one another. He couldn't let his promise to become a healer be in vain. And he couldn't let her saving him, her effort, go to waste either. No, there was still hope, perhaps she was alive, perhaps he could save her.

Under the cover of nightfall, Caelum made his way back to the Alliance camp. "I'm coming for you, this I promise."


	3. Chapter 3

**I worked hard on this. Enjoy. Some parts may be a littl jumbled or bland due to the fatc that I have written much of this on little or no sleep.**

Chapter 3

Felaryn sat in silence, staring blankly at the commander, masking her emotion well. The angry woman stood over her yelling furious things at her. "You have betrayed your people, and the entire Alliance along with them. You've betrayed your comrades, your superiors, and all of those poor innocents who you swore to protect from the savage ways of the Horde."

She turned, throwing her hands up in frustration. "Felaryn Vineguard, what do you have to say for yourself?" She demanded.

Felaryn rose steadily to her feet. "I will not speak for myself, but for our beloved goddess Elune." She began. "Elune does not discriminate. She embraces all things of this world, not of this world, and otherwise equally. Her light shines not just on us Kaldorei or the Alliance, it shines on all of the people of Azeroth just the same as it would any of us. I saved that Sin'dorei not just because he saved me, not just because he showed the compassion that only a true hero could, but also because of the love of our goddess. I have studied under her for many years, following the path she has left for me. She has taught me what is right, what is pure, and to leave another to die, especially the pure of heart, is an evil act that I will refuse to commit. Elune's love is eternal, and just as she does not discriminate, neither will I." She looked straight into the Commander's narrowed, angry eyes.

"How dare you speak for the goddess!" The Commander shouted before turning away once more. "Enough of this traitor." She said to the soldiers around her. "I will discuss this matter with the others and we will decide a punishment for her." With that she left.

Felaryn sat again, feeling light headed. Still, she had not rested and she wanted nothing more than to sleep even though the night had fallen. She stifled a yawn and watched the commander go, trying her best to ignore the angry glares of the Alliance soldiers around her. But then a dwarf spoke up.

"Such a foolish act, helping a member of the Horde." The angry warrior muttered. There were mumbles of agreement. "Never in all my years have I heard of such an idiotic thing."

"Personally, I feel sorry for the girl." A human mage said, she was smiling bitterly at Felaryn and twisting her hair between her fingers. "I would be quite embarrassed to be in her shoes. She was obviously lusting over him, why else would she help him? I mean, she did take him to her tent." She laughed. "What a poor excuse for a priestess."

Felaryn felt rage boil in her but forced herself to calm and continued to act as though she heard nothing. "Dirty whore." She heard someone say quietly. There were a few laughs throughout the small crowd around her.

"That's enough." A familiar voice said firmly. Felryn looked up hopefully into the eyes of Alexandrius who stood over her. "I'm to take her to cage her, Commander's orders." He said to the others before briskly grabbing Felaryn and half dragging her away.

"I'm sorry." He said once they were out of earshot. "But unfortunately, that wasn't a lie." He pushed her gently into a metal box with a barred door. He shut and locked it, putting the key in his pocket. "Alex…" She looked up at him with pleading, bitter eyes.

"What you did was reckless." He said. "I tried pleading with the commander, I even tried telling her that you weren't thinking right because you had been injured and lost so much blood. But whatever it was that you had been telling her, erased anything I said to try to help you. I'm afraid you're on your own now…" He turned away, disappearing into the camp.

Felaryn glared at him as he departed, betrayal clear in her face. Her best friend had just locked her in a cage. She sighed in anger and laid down on the cage floor, exhausted. She stared at the night sky beyond the bars and through the towering trees. She briefly wondered if Caelum had ever made it back to a Horde outpost.

Tiredness began to seep in like water does the cracks in the earth. She yawned and prepared herself to sleep.

Caelum hurried into the camp, trying his best to sneak past the tired soldiers. Luckily for him, they were all preparing to sleep for the night. He snuck between tents until he spotted a few small cages next to a campfire. Two of them were empty, but one of them had a small form curled up on the floor of it, her back to the door.

He gasped, instantly angry with the fact that they'd caged her. He sat between two of the cages, hidden by a bush. He knocked on the side of the cage lightly and heard Felaryn give a small groan and then a slight shuffling noise that told Caelum she was moving. He leaned forward a bit so that he was visible to her.

She jumped back a bit. "Caelum? What-" He held a finger to his lips. "Shh." He held up the crumpled parchment that was his wanted poster. He slipped it between the bars and Felaryn read it as discreetly as she could. Her face twisted in anger. "I'm so sorry." She whispered, genuinely saddened. He shook his head. "Fools." He whispered. "They matter not to me."

He scooted forward some more and began to mess with the lock on her cage but no matter what he tried it wouldn't open. He sighed in frustration and looked up at her again.

"Be ready to run." He said. She eyed him oddly. Of course she was going to run once she was out what did he mean by-

With a loud pop of holy energy, the lock fell to the ground smoking and the cage door opened with a creak. There were shouts in the camp and Caelum leapt in front her cage with the swiftness that every almost every elf held within them. She had to admire his strength and swiftness. Even in heavy, plate armor, he was able to leap around as quick as a cat.

He pulled her from her cage as gently as he could manage and began to run, pulling her behind him as he went. He lead her to the steep hill they'd tried to escape from before and gave her a boost up. She began to climb unsteadily up the hill. She stopped when she noticed that the paladin was still at the bottom of the hill. She held her hand out to him but he shook his head, motioning for her to go. The soldiers were advancing on them and Caelum simply turned to face them, unmoving. "Caelum!" She shouted in alarm as they were nearly touching him.

Suddenly, a huge golden flash erupted in the air, forming a giant shield of light and energy around the pair. He looked back to Felaryn. "Go!" He shouted. "I cannot keep this up forever!" She did as he told her and fled to the top.

Caelum began to walk forward, his shield going with him, pushing the soldiers back. They tripped over each other and had to scramble back. Furious and astonished, the soldiers were nearly scratching their heads in wonder. Finally, Caelum, keeping his word never to harm another, expanded the shield and the soldiers continued to stumble back, knocked off their feet but unhurt. The young elf took his opportunity and raced up the hill, almost falling flat on his face from his exhaustion.

The soldiers were still regrouping, though some had started after him again. Caelum looked back worriedly, hoping that they'd give up their chase on them once they reached the road. A hand pulled him up and his head swiveled to see Felaryn. She pulled him up onto the road and dusted off his armor. Caelum smiled at her and took her hand again, fleeing towards the Barrens to the south.

Hours passed, but they did not stop running, rather than take the road, they had begun climbing the hills and ridges that lead into the northern Barrens from Ashenvale. Both of them were completely exhausted by the time they'd reach the middle of the rocky ridges that blocked them. They hadn't seen a sign of Alliance or Horde since the road, but they still kept their guard up. Felaryn lost her footing slipped down the hill, panting. She rested a moment and banged her fists on the rocks. "I'm sorry." She said between breaths. "I'm holding you down. You should go on, I will rest here and find my way to a neutral city tomorrow."

Caelum was equally tired. He was drenched in sweat and his whole body hurt. He would have abandoned his armor too, if not for the fact they were on the run. He shook his head at Felaryn and slid down next to her. "No…" Was all he could manage as a reply. He pushed himself up with a pained grunt and bent low, picking up the fatigued priestess. She tensed a little as he picked her up and was going to argue, but Caelum stopped her, placing a single finger to her lips and smiling.

She rested in his arms and he carried her, going along the ridges rather than over them. She tried not to put her full weight on him, but she was barely awake. Finally she could hold on no longer. She whispered a near silent apology to him as she drifted off. Dawn was peaking on the horizon before they stopped… Or rather Caelum fell to his knees and was unable to rise again. He laid Felaryn's sleeping form into a soft indentation in the earth that served as a sort of cradle and draped his tattered cloak over her. The night was cold and he simply crawled to a fallen tree branch from a large Ashenvale oak and snapped off branches, placing them into another indentation and lighting them up with a pathetic burst of weak holy energy, all he could muster before he fell forward into unconsciousness, armor and all.

Felaryn awoke not very much later, it was still the early morning, but the everlasting night of Ashenvale shrouded all notion of it being day time. She was thirsty, and took a small sip of the water from the waterskin on her belt before noticing a very pale elf lying in a heap on the other side of the fire. Guilt washed over her like a tsunami and she staggered to his side, rolling him over, eliciting a moan from the Blood elf.

She began to carefully strip away his armor, like she'd done before, until he was only in his undershorts. His skin was burning with a high fever and she began to worry, how long had he been like this? She grabbed the waterskin and let a good amount of it trickle into his mouth, glad for the two extra on her belt. She hefted him up, he was much lighter without his armor, until half of him lay in her lap. His eyes flitted open, but only half way. He mumbled something incoherent and shivered. She pulled him over to where she had been sleeping before, laid down his cloak and eased his battered body into the little bed in the earth, mindful of his head.

The poor man needed water, and quick, and the two little waterskins were only for drinking water. She searched his pack, finding three more, much to her relief, as well as a healing potion.

She poured it into his mouth, hoping to put out his raging fever. She helped him swallow and combed her fingers through his hair, brushing it out of his face and trying her best to comfort him. As tired as she was, she could not continue her sleep just yet. She may be weak, but she still had enough of her mana reserves in her to heal him just a bit. SHe prayed to Elune once again, asking for her love to bless him once more. And of course, the Goddess answered and silver light washed over Caelum's, ravaged, sleeping body. Instantly, his face became more relaxed and Felaryn smiled. "You poor thing." She said taking his hand in her own.

Elune's light faded away, leaving her feeling emptied of strength once more. Light faded around her and she fell onto Caelum, blacking out, his heart beat echoing in her ears.

At midday, she awoke. Her entire being felt quite heavy, though much better, she was still a bit tired and she found herself very sluggish as she pushed herself up off of Caelum who grunted in discomfort.

She stifled a gasp, her face reddening in embarrassment. She'd fallen asleep on the Blood elf's chest! She thanked Elune he was still asleep.

The paladin looked like a child while he slept, his hair all disheveled, his face the picture of innocence. She laughed inwardly at the thought, remembering all he'd done for her. He was far from being a child. Realization was beginning to set in. She could no longer go back to her people, she was an exile, just as Caelum was. There was nowhere for them besides neutral cities, and even those could be dangerous…

Caelum shifted position, rolling onto his side, mumbling something in Thalassian, and rolling onto his back again. His eyes opened slowly and he shielded them from what little light was around them. He groaned as he sat up, Felaryn helping him. He blinked and looked around, patting his bare chest when he saw his armor.

"Did you…?" He asked her, pointing to his armor. She nodded. "You had a terrible fever." She said. "And I didn't want you to be so horribly uncomfortable."

"Thank you." He said with a genuine smile. Felaryn shook her head. "It's all I can do to repay you for all you've done."

Caelum went to his packs and retrieved some fresh clothing, he went behind a rock, changed, and returned to his pack to get some food. He handed some bread to Felaryn and they ate in silence, devouring their small meal. Caelum had changed into some well fitting leather and cloth clothing that looked far more comfortable than his heavy armor. He was digging through his packs again and to Felaryn's surprise he pulled out women's clothing. A long leather tunic, a cloth shirt, and a pair of cloth pants and leather boots, it looked quite similar to Caelum's. He handed them to her and smiled. "Here," He said. "This was my sister's traveling gear, I don't know how well it will fit you, but it was big on her so it should be at least something." He smiled sheepishly.

Felaryn changed, feeling much more refreshed than she had before. She put her long hair up into a ponytail and scrubbed some of the dirt from her face. "Thank you so much." She said when she reappeared. Caelum nodded and stood, stomping out the still going fire. "We should go." He said. "Ratchet is far south of here and it will take some time to get there, especially since we will have to go around the Crossroads and the Horde guard towers, not to mention we still have to find the road." He hefted his pack onto his back having already packed his armor and the rest of his belongings.

They began to walk.

It was hours before they stopped to rest and it was well into the afternoon now. They were laying in the shadow of a towering dead tree, Felaryn laying back against the rough bark, looking quite drowsy. Caelum reminded himself that she was used to sleeping during the day and to her, this was the equivalent of him staying up into the twilight hours. Like they had last night.

He too was tired and he let out a yawn that had been building up in him for quite some time. He was sweating in his armor, too, and it made him squirm uncomfortably. He took a drink of water and looked over to Felaryn who was squinting her silver eyes even in the shade. The poor woman, he thought. This had to be hell for the Night elf who was used to the dark, coolness of northern forests. He attempted to hand her the waterskin but she shook her head. Caelum raised an eyebrow at her. "You need to drink something or you'll end up like I did last night." He said. "Now take it."

Felaryn sat up, accepting the waterskin and taking a drink, not realizing just how thirsty she was… She nearly drank the entire thing. Caelum chuckled to himself as he watched her. "I told you." He said pointedly and she shoved him, handing back the water. Caelum shoved her back laughing now. Felaryn attempted to shove him again but he moved over and she nearly fell, laughing too. Both of them sat back, laughing, almost forgetting what they'd both just recently lost. After a moment, they sobered up and both sat back against the tree.

Caelum cleared his throat, regaining his composure and sighed. He glanced up the sky, it reminded him of Daelia's pure, blue eyes. He felt his memories grip him as lump formed in his throat. Oh, Daelia… My dear sister… Anger welled in him for not having protected her like her should have, What good was he as a healer if he couldn't even protect someone? His body felt even heavier as he leaned as the tree. He was thankful for it supporting him. An unwanted tear rolled down his cheek. He blinked the rest away.

He hated the thought of being alone, what would he do with himself? Daelia was gone, he was a wanted fugitive, so what was he to do now? He couldn't live out rest of his life in Ratchet or Booty Bay or some other Goblin city, he wanted to be with someone. He wanted a place among someone. He looked back over to Felaryn, pain and nervousness filling. He felt his heart beginning to beat faster.

"Felaryn?"

The tired Night elf turned to look at him, smiling. He felt himself relax a bit. "What is it?" She asked.

Caelum swallowed. "Stay with me." He said. Felaryn frowned, confused.

"When we get to Ratchet, or wherever it is we come to, will you stay with me? I can't stand the thought of being alone…" His voice trailed off as Felaryn took hold of his hand and smiled at him. "Of course." She said. "After all we've been through, I wouldn't dream of-"

Caelum had pulled her over and was embracing her, tears spilling from his eyes. His breath shuddered and she hugged him back. She ran a hand through his hair. "Shh…" She whispered to him. "I won't leave you alone." Now she was crying too, from both sadness and comfort. They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a while after that, both afraid that if they moved, the spell of peaceful relief they'd both acquired would vanish just like everything they'd known before…

The sun had long since set by the time they trudged into the small town of Ratchet, exhausted. They had spoken to a guard who gave them odd looks and directed them to an inn just up a small inn was packed full of travelers and adventurers of every race and class, some keeping to themselves, some in groups. But as interesting as it all was, both of them were far too tired to admire it.

"Need a room?" Asked a goblin who was rather tall for his size and had a little colorful bird perched on his head. They both nodded, not saying anything, and were lead to a small area with a bed, a table and a set of chairs, and a bookshelf. Caelum dropped a few coins into the Innkeeper's palm. "If you bring us food and drink, I will throw in twenty silver." He said and closed the curtain that served as their only means to privacy.

Caelum sauntered to the bed and collapsed onto the blankets, they felt so comfortable considering their last accommodations. He forced himself to sit and removed his boots, belt, vest and gloves. Felaryn sat down beside him, she leaned on him and he stiffened for a moment, not used to her touch, or anyone's touch for that matter. "You should sleep. I'll save you some food, I promise." He half joked.

The thin priestess smiled and nodded, slipping off her tunic and boots and slid beneath the blankets. Caelum moved to a chair, reclining in it as much as he could. He browsed the selection of books on the bookshelf for a moment before there was a knock on the wall. He opened the curtain just a slit. The innkeeper handed him a plate of foot and two mugs of drink in exchange for a little pouch of coins. "Enjoy." The goblin called as he left.

He settled down to eat and glanced up at Felaryn who was, much to his surprise, still awake. "You should come eat." He coaxed and held up a piece of fresh bread. She rose and came to sit beside him. She took a bite of the bread and meat and took a drink, eyeing the mug when she set it down. "It's alcohol…" She said in realization.

Caelum curiously took a drink. "So it is." He said and downed the entire mug. Felaryn laughed. "I never would've thought a man so righteous and holy as yourself would be so into alcohol." She teased.

"Oh I'm not." He said. "It has simply been a VERY long day." He ate some more of the food. Felaryn took another drink and debated on whether or not to drink it all as Caelum had done. In truth, this was only the fourth time she'd had alcohol aside from formal events. Finally, she shrugged and drank the rest of it.

A fuzziness settled over her, somewhere between warmth and numbness, and she had to admit, it was QUITE peaceful. She propped her head up with her hand, letting down her hair with the other, and watched Caelum as he ate, taking small bites here and there.

The warmth and fuzziness had taken over Caelum as well and things were beginning to get a little woozy, but he liked it. He finished his food and stretched, content. He then took up the game of watching Felaryn as she watched him.

He found himself marveling at the way her hair framed her face, and how her eyes shone in the dim light, and how thin and well made her body was. "Just why are you so transfixed on me?" She asked with a sly smile.

Caelum blushed. "You are just so very pretty, I cannot help but to look upon you." He admitted. Felaryn giggled, the alcohol running full through her. She put a hand on his cheek and then slid it down, caressing him. He sighed and caught her hand to kiss it. Felaryn inched forward, leaning across the table, Caelum doing the same. They met half way, their faces only inches from each other. Their lips parted for a kiss…

As if on cue Caelum's chair slid out from underneath him and with a thud he was on his back. He groaned, rubbing his head and squinted up at Felaryn who was kneeling over him. His lip quivered and he burst out laughing until he could hardly breath. Felaryn helped him to sit, laughing right along with him. He stood up rather than sitting on the floor, pulling Felaryn up with him he swung her around, embracing her, and nuzzled her neck. She batted him away playfully.

"You silly boy." She brought him to his bed and pushed him down into it. "You should get some rest." She said. His fall had sobered her a bit, but Caelum was now looking up at her with twinkling eyes, teary from laughing. Without warning he pulled her down onto him and rolled them both onto their sides. He looked down at her with a smile. "Stay with me…" He whispered and kissed her. She kissed him back, her lips parting slightly as their kiss deepened. Finally they relented and looked back at each other, sleepiness making their eyelids droop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Because of my lack of patience for anything, I simply couldn't wait until the next chapter was finished to reply to you, KnightofEversong. You see, I had planned for that chapter to be less detailed due to the fact that they were both exhausted, emotionally and physically. They didn't notice the detail as much due to the fact they weer on the run and simply trying to get to Ratchet. And also, regrettably, I cut out a major part of their barrens travel due to the fact that I have a tendency to take things slow, sometimes too slow. And another thing I regret from that was that because I myself was tired, I rushed a bit, making their numbness turn into blandness which is why I apologized. You guessed right, this chapter is pre-cataclysm. I adore the old WoW much more. As for his arcane addiction, while the fel energies absorbed by the blood elves does help, he does still suffer withdrawal. (I actually have a specific scene for when this becomes a problem.) But due to the fact that he is a paladin and has aligned himself more to the light than to arcane magic, it doesn't effect him as much. (Even though the Blood Knights took power from that Naaru.)**

**Now, as for their "romance", it was purposefully a false romance for them that is meant to make them distance themselves from each other. They were both under the influence of alcohol and it blinded their judgment making them commit an act they both regret. I don't want to give away exactly WHY I did this. If I told you, it would ruin a lot and I don't want that. As you said, they are both in bad places emotionally, which lead up to the inevitable truth that they would eventually do something regrettable.**

**For matters of Felaryn's past. (WHich is somewhat a mystery so far as you have probably noticed.) I'm giving her most of this next chapter, and during her time you will find out a lot more about her. Also, Alex is far from being gone in this story. (sorry, I had to let SOMETHING slip!) **

**The discrimination between blood elves and night elves was never really a part of Caelum's life, he never truly harbored any hate for the Alliance (After all, he had spent most of his younger years traveling Lordaeron and the Eastern Kingdoms with his parents. It was a contributing factor that helped push him off the fighter's path.) As for any discrimination Felaryn has, when she gave that little speech about Elune's love she tells us that she does as the Goddess does and doesn't discriminate.**

**Caelum was originally a protection paladin, but since he's given up fighting, he's not really any specialization. One COULD classify him as holy, but in truth, he's more of a misfit, and in many ways. Felaryn is simply a Priestess of Elune while she can fight, she doesn't do so in ways that priests of other races would. But since she both heals and fights, one could classify HER as Discipline.**

**Not to sound rude, but I am very well aware of the wonders throughout Warcraft, and not to worry, they will DEFINITELY be exploring quite a bit in many aspects.**

**Another thing: Goblins. As you mentioned, Goblins are greedy, dirty, sinister little buggers and they do play a part in this story.**

**You'll see;)**

**And finally, this is my last thing, (or so I hope, sometimes I get dragged off by another train of thought) I'm very happy to have you reviewing on this story, I take my writing seriously and to me, this all has been a wonderfully kind gesture. I don't take constructive criticism or new ideas or thoughts about stories as threats or insults at all! I think it's wonderful to receive it because it tells you that someone is genuinely interested in your work and has put actual thought into it. So, thank you so much!**

**Oh, and Feffervesce: I'm really glad you like it. I'm a fan of your stories and it makes me very happy that you are reading mine. After all, it was Lucian and Norivana who persuaded me to pick up this story again. And I'm very glad I did and didn't just let it sit there in my head forever on the shelf with the rest of my long forgotten tales.**

**Next chapter coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Im so sorry. I am a terrible person for making you wait so long for this one. However, the Holidays kind of take a toll on me. They bring back... Memories. And those memories tend to send me on a downward spiral for a while. So, again, I'm sorry. BUT IT'S HERE! It's finally here! I must say, you're lucky I managed to drag this out of myself in the first place XD**

**I'm still sorry though.**

Chapter 4

Caelum awoke feeling more like he hadn't slept at all. His head pounded and he felt instantly awful for what had happened the past evening. He groaned internally and tried to take in his surroundings with much difficulty. "Damn." He whispered as he sat up and instantly noticed something wasn't right. Felaryn was no longer in the room, having slipped away somewhere while he slept. He peered out a window in the stone wall, it was midday. He gasped, he overslept by hours and he needed to find Felaryn, he had to explain to her that the influence of alcohol had overpowered him and that he wasn't a complete jerk.

He put on his travel gear quickly and flew from the room. The inn was much quieter now than it had been but an evening ago. So much had changed in one night. Felaryn was nowhere to be seen but the innkeeper was sitting in a chair by the door and Caelum ran to him. "Did a Night elven woman with green hair leave here this morning?" He asked frantically.

The innkeeper squinted at him for a moment. "Oh, it's you." He said. "She left not but ten minutes ago, seemed sort of upset, though I'm not one to say-" Caelum was already gone.

He searched the town of Ratchet for any sign of Felaryn, a glimpse of green hair, a flash of silvery eyes, but there was nothing. His emotions began to fail him. "No no no…" He began to whisper. First he'd lost Delia, then his status in the Horde, and now he was losing the last thing he had. He began to break down, sinking to his knees in the middle of the road. He held his face in his hands. "Oh no…" He looked up at the sky, the light was burning his eyes, its brightness melting a hole into his soul. He looked out at the ocean, a boat was on the horizon, coming to the docks. The docks! The one place he hadn't checked. He looked over at them, his eyes scanning for her until he saw a slender figure standing at the end, dressed in tattered robes green hair pulled in a ponytail, ice blue skin shimmering in the sun.

"Felaryn!" He called. She was leaving, she was going away when she had promised she wouldn't she was going away. He had to stop her, he couldn't let her go. But he also couldn't hold her down… What was he to do?!

She turned, her eyes alarmed. "Caelum?"

"Felaryn I'm sorry." He immediately apologized to her. "I'm so sorry. I let my emotional state and the prowess of alcohol get to me. I let it control me and now I've upset you. And I'm so sincerely sorry. I know what you must be thinking of me now and you've every right to think this of me but I beg you. Please don't go away."

Felaryn didn't know what to make of the blood elf on his knees, begging her to stay with him. All she did know was that her face was turning the darkest shade possible in embarrassment. The exact same thing had occurred the moment she woke up to see that in their drunken stupor the previous night, they had fallen asleep together. She barely knew the man besides the fact that his sister had been slain in battle, he renounced fighting for the rest of his life, and he was the kindest person she'd ever met. And, in turn, he barely knew her.

She had decided instantly that morning, more out of guilt and embarrassment than anything else, that she had to leave. How could she possibly stay with him if every time she looked upon him she would blush in embarrassment and stammer like a child in trouble? She couldn't put him or herself through that, especially not after everything else. She had mentally cursed herself for deciding to stay with him in the first place. This was simply not to be…

She had changed into her old robes, however torn, and returned the clothing he'd given her to Caelum's bag after that and had disappeared, buying food, water, a new pack of her own, and some bandages, deciding that she could wait to have her robes fixed and she would just have to find a tailor in Booty Bay…

And she'd felt her loneliness return to her the instant she stepped foot from the inn. Now, she could see the boat coming closer to shore, and now there was her only ally begging her not to go. She was torn between what was right and sensible, and what her torn up emotions wanted her to do. Every bit of her emotional self longed to stay with Caelum, as he was her only companionship now, and still clung to him as though he were a life preserver in foreboding waters. But she knew better than to follow from blind emotion, last night being an exception due to her lack of clear judgement.

"I'm sorry… Caelum… But I can't stay with you… I know that I promised but- I just can't stay, not after last night, not after what we did. I know it was just a kiss, but I do not sell my body off to strange men!" Her voice had risen out of panic, not anger, but by the look on Caelum's pale face, it was clear he hadn't realized that.

She took a deep breath. "I'm not going to lie to you, Caelum, and say what every person in a all walks of relationships, no matter the kind, has said before and say that it's me and not you because in truth, it is because of you. Yet… It's also because of me…Both of us, and what we did. I can't even face you anymore, let alone spend all my time with you..." She realized she was going to cry if she didn't stop talking to him… And looking in those pleading eyes… She felt so wrong, so out of place and unbalanced, this was not the Felaryn she knew, this was not the version of herself she was familiar with. She looked down at the planks of wood that supported her body and felt as though, in truth, they did nothing to support her. She was falling off the edge of her mind with her confusion.

Caelum took her hand in his, seeing the hurt in her . "I want nothing more than to help you. Last night, it was a mistake. I- I…" He was at a loss for words and Felaryn had none to give him. She refused to look at him, her view favoring the lapping waves she could see between the planks as the slopped unsteadily against the posts.

Caelum dropped her hand, his heading dropping as well. She dared to glance at him for a moment, thankful that his hair was hanging in front of his eyes, but if her gaze did not deceive her… She could have sworn she'd seen the light catch on tears. Her heart lurched in guilt a bit, but she told herself that her own lingering tears were all she saw…

The boat was pulling up to the end of the docks now, the ding of a bell marked its arrival. Caelum looked up and Felaryn looked away, fixating herself on the boat. She boarded it and involuntarily looked back. Caelum was no longer there.

It was over. And somewhere in him, Caelum had already known that. He'd known that since the moment he woke up and she had disappeared. Since the moment he remembered what they'd done… It was a mistake… An awful mistake… And watching her board the ship to Boot Bay emphasized it.

What to do now? His mind asked as he stood at the very beginning of the dock, forcing himself not to turn around. He simply stared up at the bright, Barrens sky. He remembered yesterday, during their time traveling, walking the road from the Ramparts to Crossroads, delicately avoiding the towers and posts and towns along the way. Not an easy task by any means. They had rested only twice, once not long after they started, and again about half way. It was during that second rest that they'd agreed to stay together in the shelter of each other's company. It was then that Caelum had felt they could call each other 'friends' more than companions, less than love. A perfect balance. Now it was shattered, and all because of a stupid drink. He was an idiot, she was an idiot. They were both idiots.

What to do…? He asked himself this time, more than just an impulse of the mind. The question was answered for him when someone shoved him forward. He nearly tripped and spun around to see a massive, fuming orc glaring at him. Caelum glared at him. "What the hell is wro-" The orc backhanded him with a heavy, gauntleted hand and sent the elf sprawling. CAelum hissed in pain and covered his bloody face with his hands, hoping to heal himself quickly.

The orc advanced on him, nearly growling. "Why are you still awake, you stubborn elf?" He bellowed.

Caelum looked to the guards for assistance, but they were speaking to an undead man who was pointing at a piece of dusty paper and then pointed at Caelum. Caelum's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. He scrambled to his feet and jumped away from the orc as he tried to grab him only to be smashed in the head with the hilt of a dagger. "Quit your raging, Darokun." A female Forsaken hissed to the orc and dusted off her guild tabard. She turned to the rest of her companions, all bearing similar tabards and armor. "Alright, you toddlers, get the elf on the boat before it leaves. And I swear to the gods, if we lose him, I'll personally behead you. Five hundred gold is a good contribution to add to our funds, if you lose him, you're losing five hundred gold."

"Yes, Lady Randa, whatever you wish." The male undead said politely. Randa rolled her eyes. "Shut up, Thompson."

She glared at Darokun who still stood there looking at her. "Move it!" She snapped, flashing a pair of obsidium daggers sharper than raptor fangs. The Orc warrior's eyes widened a second before he hefted Caelum over his shoulder and moved for the boat. Randa followed a little behind them, smirking in satisfaction. This was a good day for the guild known as Hearts of Obsidium, a very good day indeed.

Felaryn had paid her way to the captain of the ship and had been lead down to a room of her own, just off the main sleeping quarter. She'd paid extra for privacy knowing that she was wanted with the Alliance. She'd locked the door immediately after entering and settled down on the hammock, glad it was a hammock and not a dingy bed.

The room itself was quite small, if her ears had pointed at more of an upward angle like those of blood elves, the tips of them would have brushed the ceiling. At least it had the basic necessities for a trip. A small wardrobe, a lockable chest that the captain had given her the key for, a washtub, and the hammock with a little table that had been haphazardly nailed to the floor. She made a mental note not to set anything breakable on it. The room had a porthole, much to her fascination, that let in a nice amount of light. She was thankful she wouldn't have to survive the light of oil lamps this entire trip.

One to two weeks, she'd been told, three weeks tops, would be the amount of time it would take to sail from Ratchet to Booty Bay. A good amount of time to think, just hopefully she would be able to survive her loneliness. She was reluctant to speak to even the crew, let alone the horde and alliance on bored. What worried her most was the fact that there were two major guilds traveling with her on this journey. She knew both well. The Alliance guild, Emboldened Beings, was a well known, mixed group guild that welcomed just about anyone into their ranks. They were unpredictable to due that fact, and it made them dangerous. The Horde guild, Hearts of Obsidium, were even worse, and not just because they were a Horde guild. They were made up of experienced fighters and adventurers who were notorious for acts of cruelty. And to add to their behavior, they were smart, well most of them. Their leader, Lady Randa, or Lady Death as she was known by most, organized their acts which ranged from spy missions to full out raids that wiped out entire villages.

Both of them were trouble, and Felaryn had no interest in being involved, or even near, either of the groups.

Someone knocked on the door and Felaryn jumped, her thoughts interrupted. She reluctantly walked to it, thankful when she saw there was a peephole. But oddly enough, she couldn't see anyone… She opened it and peeked her head out from around it. A small goblin woman stood there, hands on her hips, looking up at her with a smirk.

"Hey, Lady." She said. "The name's Izna, I sell food and drink for the journey. Some idiots don't seem to realize just how long this trip is." She dug around in her bag for a moment and pulled out a list. "I got some fruit. Bananas, apple, oranges, you know, the basics. Some bread and cheese, jerky, water, juice, and… Oh! You're lucky, I even got a chicken due to be slaughtered tonight."

Felaryn held up her hands, smiling. "That's quiet alright, Miss Izna, but I won't be needing anything, thank you." Izna smiled. "Really?" She crossed her arms, satisfied. "You're the first smart Lady I've met in a good two trips!" She turned and walked off to the next room, Felaryn could hear her little knuckles rapping against the wood of the door over. She smiled, deciding she liked the spunky Goblin and went to close her door and return to her unpacking. But a shiver crept through her as she felt someone watching and she looked up to see a group of Horde, two undead, an Orc carrying someone unconscious, and a tall troll. The male undead, the orc, and the troll were paying no attention to her whatsoever, but the lady undead was sitting in a chair, staring straight at Felaryn with golden eyes, a composed look hiding any shred of thought or emotion in her. She simply nodded her head to Felaryn who quickly shut her door. That woman, the black tabards with a red sword and thon-covered rose vines wrapping around it embroidered into the fabric… The very essence of the group itself… These were the main ones, and they were right outside her door. It could only be them, the Horde guild. Hearts of Obsidium.

Randa's blood colored lips curled up into a smile. Unlike most undead, she wasn't as rotted as some, nor was she as braindead. Her skin had merely lightened, her black hair no longer grew and looked a bit scraggly, her eyes had circles under them and glowed an eerie yellow-gold as a cause of the magic of undeath and the plague. She was bony as well, and the flesh around her fingernails had rotted a bit, making it seem as though her nails kept growing and were now much like claws. And her organs. Her organs had long since stopped functioning. While some undead still had their lungs, or their heart, or something like that still working in them, they did not need them. They needed only the brain and their torn up, half destroyed souls. Randa had both those things, but no more.

Someone asked her where to put the blood elf. She motioned for them to lay him beneath a hammock, and told them cover his head and bind his limbs before going back to her current thoughts.

That Night elf, Randa recognized her. Her name was Felaryn Vineguard and her face had been plastered to a piece of partially torn parchment in the bag of a wandering mage who they'd… Run into… In southern Ashenvale only that morning before they'd taken their flights to Ratchet to get ready for the boat. Randa jokingly thanked the dead woman for granting them more fortune. While unfortunately they couldn't bring her back dead, they still had her in their clutches, and to think only right across the room. She almost laughed.

My dear, dear still-living sister, we may be paying you a visit soon. She thought sinisterly. Another thing that made Randa an unusual undead was that she still got along very well with her very much alive twin sister, Emendra. That was actually just who Randa was going to see on their way to the Dark Portal. So very ironic. She thought with an inward, satisfied laugh.

She settled into her hammock and looked over to eye her comrades. "Get ready, boys and girls." She said. "We're in for a bit of fun."

Felaryn had a bit of a dilemma. The boat had left the docks an hour ago and she was sitting her tiny room trying to figure out where exactly she would be able to use the bathroom. She was reluctant to leave her room seeing as Hearts of Obsidium were right outside her door, but what option would she have? There was no chamber pot in her room. Perhaps, on the chance they left the sleeping chambers for a while, she could sneak away for a bit and ask Izna or someone else on the boat what to do. If only she had even a bucket…

Well, she thought, she would cross that bridge when she came to it. For now, she was fine. She was warm, dry, and feed, and the only thing she could ask for now was rest, sleep, and… Company.

She just about cringed at the internal blow that the thought of Caelum brought to her. He had been so kind, so fair. He had instantly earned a place in her heart. As a friend of course, her mind quickly countered as she remembered what had caused them to part in the first place. She hardly knew the man, but even though he knew very little of him, she knew he was a good person. Perhaps she shouldn't have just left him like that… Had her people's culture, the nobility of their attitude, overtaken her? Was she just being overly reactive, unfair, unjust… And to think she had vowed to follow Elune. She began to panic for a second before calming, reminding herself that this was for the best and that she could better follow the Goddess without him there.

What had she been thinking anyways? A Blood Elf and a Night Elf simply were not to be… Even as friends. But that was prejudice. And Caelum was not like the other Blood Elves. She sighed, her mental antics were only exhausting her further… She was so foolish.

_"You are such a foolish girl, child." Her father had told her one day when she had gotten into trouble with the other kids in Starbreeze Village. Her father, being a very temperamental man, had hit her for the first time in her life that day. Little did she know, it would not be the last time either. He had smacked her right across her face, leaving a bruise._

_It was on that day that life for began to change dramatically._

_Living the life of a noble's daughter was difficult. While her people no longer lived in the ways they used to, the Nighborn gone, and most of their social caste abolished, there were still those of a higher class than the others. Those with more wealth, though little power in political ways still held power in social matters. Her father was a sort of unofficial Lord in his ways. And so Felaryn was expected to act Lady like, not run wild in the forests of Teldrassil like most of the other children, including her twin brother._

_Felaryn and her brother looked almost exactly the same, both with green hair and blue skin, the only differences being that his hair was a bit darker than Felaryn's and he had amber eyes, the mark of the wild, while hers were as silver as Elune's light._

_Felaryn had never found it fair that she was always locked inside. But she loved her father, temperamental or not, and she tried her best to behave as he wished. He had a very good reason for being so bitter and mean, after all he'd lost his wife when Felaryn and her brother had been born, she'd died because of them. And any niceness or happiness he'd had before was stripped away from him with her death._

_Her ladylike behavior earned her a lot of points with the adults in the village who always commented on how well mannered and nice she was. While the adults liked her, the children hated her. They thought she got special treatment and would tease her and call her "Princess" or "Her Ladyship" and such. They constantly made fun of anything they could about her, spreading rumors and whispering about her._

_Even her brother did sometimes, for he thought that she got more of their father's attention than he. Though over time that view changed dramatically._

_Well, one night, her father had given her the task of inviting their neighbors to a small get together to celebrate the Lunar Festival before many of them left for Moonglade. She had been walking to the next house over when some of the kids had come running into the village, much to Felaryn's horror. The oldest girl, the same age as Felaryn and their brother stopped and immediately began to tease her. Felaryn rolled her eyes and called her the most vicious name she could think of, making sure no one was around to see. "Bitch!"_

_The girl turned entire skin tones darker with anger and charged straight at Felaryn and pushed her down, making her rip the dress she wore. With the years of pent up anger inside her, Felaryn got up and ran after the girl who was walking back to her friends triumphantly. She tackled her, both of them tumbling to the ground._

_Before she even knew what she was doing, she had punched the girl right in the nose, breaking it, and blood gushed everywhere. The girl was crying and holding her face, leaving Felaryn to feel like a villain. Upset and knowing she was in trouble, she had run home hoping that if she confessed it would help with matters, only to have her father slap her and tell her that shew as never to leave the house without him._

_Her reputation as a good girl was shattered with the entire village after that, and her father hated her for ruining his as well. Of course, Felaryn apologized, but that only seemed to make things worse. The girl's parents blamed Felaryn's father for what had happened, and Felaryn's father reprimanded her. Once they were home he told her he didn't wish to see her face and locked her away in the bedroom upstairs._

_He told her she would not eat or have fresh clothes until she learned to be proper because she was a savage and she didn't even deserve those things. From her window, she watched her brother and his friends play. Now they'd taken to gathering under her balcony and mocking her._

_"Looks like the Princess has been locked in her tower."_

_"She'd waiting for her Prince to come rescue her."_

_"Ha! Who'd want to rescue her?"_

_"It looks like she has fel moss growing on her head! Hahaha!"_

_"I bet she's secretly a demon. And her Prince is that ugly satyr who lives by Dolanaar."_

_It was breaking Felaryn's heart. The whispers, the comments, all of it. It went on that way for years, being kept inside and "Taught" a lesson for her mistakes. In her father's eyes he was remaking her, but to Felaryn it was torture. But there was one that changed for the better._

_Felaryn's brother, Lanthen was his name, finally began to treat her better. At least, he did once he saw what was really going on behind closed doors._

_Once, during one of Felaryn's daily lessons, Lanthen had come home to ask his father if he needed anything in Dolanaar since that was where he was heading for the day, or rather the night. The door was open a crack, and he'd been about to enter the room when he heard their father yell out. "Damnit, Felaryn!" She had spilled the ink again. "You are so clumsy. How am I ever supposed to make you into a proper lady when you can't even hold the pen the right way and you always spill the ink!"_

_Lanthen dared to peek through the crack in the door. Felaryn was sitting at their table, the dark ink spanning out before her as she tried to blot it up, but nothing was working. Father smacked her upside the head. "You are such a failure. Upstairs!" He demanded. She bowed her head and went to walk towards the door. Lanthen hurried away, hiding around the corner and watching her climb the stairs to her room in tears. Only then did Lanthen know the truth, and he was disgusted._

_At first he thought to confront their father, though after his outburst, he thought otherwise. Instead he crept up into their bedroom upstairs. "Fel…" He called quietly. She looked up at him, wiping her tears away. "Yes?" She asked, steadying her voice._

_He came to sit beside her. "You don't have to hide from me. I saw what happened. Father hit you! But why?"_

_Felaryn merely glared at him as her tears returned. "Isn't it obvious, I spilled ink everywhere!" She turned to the balcony, smoothing out her dress and looking out into the peacefulness of a Teldrassil night. "Please just go. Your friends are waiting for you outside anyways."_

_Lanthen did as she asked and left her alone, but as the days went by he took more care with her. He would bring her things from his trips to Dolanaar and tell her all about the world beyond Starbreeze Village. A bond was formed between them, one that had never been there before. The bond of twins had finally become after so many years of nothingness. And Felaryn loved it. Lanthen was everything to her, literally. On days when Father had refused to feed her, he would bring her food, and if she'd been hit and there was a bruise Lanthen would heal it away with just the touch of his hand._

_Lanthen was studying to become a druid, and he was very skilled in the natural ways. Perhaps Father had known this would happen, after all he did have the amber eyes that marked druidic excellency. It was the reason why Lanthen spent so much of his time in Dolanaar, he was training with other druids. However, this worried Felaryn. She knew that one day, Lanthen would most likely leave Starbreeze and Dolanaar behind, and maybe even leave Teldrassil one day. The thought of him leaving her behind scared her more than Father's wrath and she simply couldn't imagine what she would do without him there._

_However, one day, two things happened that neither Felaryn or Lanthen very expected. Their father died. The local furbolg clans had attacked Starbreeze Village, causing its inhabitants to flee to Dolanaar, Felaryn included. However, Father had stayed behind, trying to fend off the bear creatures with a small handful of other Night Elves. But they all fell in battle, and the Village was overtaken. And Felaryn, lost and without a home, huddled with Lanthen in the Inn in Dolanaar, grieving their father. He may have been bitter, but they still had loved him nonetheless._

_After that, seeing as Dolanaar was overcrowded and they couldn't stay there forever, Lanthen took a step forward for the both of them and took himself and Felaryn to the capital of the Night Elven world; Darnassus. And it was there that her new life began._

_Injured from when the Furbolgs attacked, she had been taken to Temple of Elune since Lanthen had already used up his energy healing others. And then it hit her, this is what she had been meant for. She was made to serve Elune and heal others. This was her purpose in this world. She never turned back after that…_


	6. Chapter 6

**Fonset: I'm not really focusing on things like that. I don't expect this to get very much recognition. While I do take my writing seriously, and I'm very thankful for the constructive criticism, in the end it's just a story. It's not as though it's going to be published. If it were, I would be stressing until I fainted over things like that XD But it's not, so I'm just going to write. And have fun. It's what this is about for me. I get to write about something I like very much and I want to have fun doing it. The things I do focus on in this story are things like the plot and the characters and stuff along those lines. I'll save major editing for my more serious stories outside the Warcraft universe. But really, thank you very much for reviewing. I hope you didn't find my response to be mean or blunt. I really don't mean it that way.**

**Anyways, here is chapter five! It's kind of dark in some areas. But dark is kind of my thing. If any of you have read ****The Light of Darkness****, you already know this lol.**

Caelum had literally thought he had been rendered blind from the savage attack he'd been dealt prior to his passing out. His head throbbed with a searing, awful, pulsating pain that would thrum through his body and leave him gasping. It wasn't until he managed to gather the strength to turn even his head that he could see light fading through the burlap that covered his face. He was oddly cold, though he suspected that it wasn't cold at all but was actually quite hot due to the fact they were floating along the calm of the southern seas. He could determine this because he felt the sway of the ship that would tilt his aching body like a cradle and produce an agonizing, nauseating dizziness in his mind, and he could hear the accents of the sailors just beyond whatever room he was in. He tried to move, but he was bound much too tightly. So THIS was the cause of his peculiar chilliness, his circulation was almost entirely cut off, no doubt causing the cold temperature and dizziness, he was actually surprised he was still among the living. Unless he wasn't and now he was just cold because he was undead, though his wanted poster had clearly stated that unless they wanted a reward, he should be either alive, or just plain dead. He felt quite morbid thinking such things.

He attempted to speak, but he must have had his mouth open for a while since his mouth and throat were completely sore and dry, his voice nearly gone, all he could do was make a small croaking squeak that hurt his throat further. He tried to move a bit, wriggling around, in an attempt to loosen the bindings. But someone pulled him to the right a bat and clamped a heavy boot right down onto his chest. He could feel his lungs and ribs becoming crushed under the weight of the heavy, gauntleted foot.

Someone leaned down next to him, the shuffle of fabric alerting him before the voice. "You'll be still, paladin, or I'll have Darokun break your ribs. You hear me?" Caelum nodded as much as he could, desperate for the pressure to cease. Darokun, the orc Caelum presumed, drew back his foot and stomped in right down onto the planks beside Caelum's head, making him flinch and causing his ears to ring.

"Now listen." The mystery voice, a woman's voice, continued. "You're going to do just as we say unless you wanna die, got it? I technically don't have to keep you alive. I could just cut off your head, get the five hundred gold, and go on about my life. But, lucky for you, I like to get messy. A little blood under the fingernails does a lady good." He heard the woman stand up and sit somewhere not far from him. "It's good to meet you…" He heard the rustling of paper. "Caelum Brighthaven." She laughed.

From what he could tell, his mysterious voice was a female, a Forsaken, and that she had a few friends with her, most likely a guild. Caelum had always been a tad on the curious side, so if only he could catch her name… Maybe then he could at least figure out who his captors were before he was handed over to Thrall in chains.

He shook his head a bit. No. This was not time to do introductions. He needed a plan, an escape plan of some sort, or else not only was he going to be a prisoner, this crazy undead woman was going to torture him for gods knew how long. If only he had some water, and food, something to give him a bit of energy, just enough to harness some holy power and burn of these ropes. Briefly, he wondered if they were going to even feed him. It had to be a long trip to Stranglethorn. By the sun, it was another continent. He sighed, annoyed with his situation. Could this honestly get any worse? Here he'd lost the last person he had on his side, and now he was captured in the company of a psychotic undead woman and her guild mates for at least a week before he would be handed over to the Horde and imprisoned or executed for treason. Wonderful.

The current must have switched because the boat rocked a little more violently for a moment, causing Caelum to roll and smash into a wall. He grumbled. Stupid boat… Wait… he was on the boat to Stranglethorn Vale, the same boat Felaryn was on! He prayed she hadn't gotten off. She was his chance! She could help him, if only he could even reach her somehow…

But would she even want to help him now? His hope began to fade and he settled into the wall, forlorn and lost in his grim thoughts. Thoughts of Daelia and his parents, who he felt guilty about, couldn't he have at least sent a letter about Daelia's death? Thoughts of Felaryn and their escape from Ashenvale. And that hug under the tree in the Barrens, the one pure show of affection between them, unplagued by alcohol. To him that represented their friendship. But it was gone now… And the promise broken. He felt as though he were on the verge of tears. Frustrated, sad, desperate, lonely, and, he admitted, terrified…

The boat rocked again and he was sent rolling in the other direction, right into someone's feet. Much to his misfortune, the pair belonged to Darokun who kicked him hard in the ribs with a thud mixed with a sharp, loud crack. The air whooshed out of him and he had no doubt in his mind his ribs were broken. He could not help but moan, earning laughs from the orc and a couple others nearby.

He felt himself being hefted off the ground by the arm. The ropes dug into his wrists, making even more raw. "What's that you got there, Darokun?" Someone asked deviously.

"I dunno, but I think it's a ragdoll." He threw Caelum into the wall. His ribs screamed with pain, but he hoped if he stayed down the orc would ignore him. The trick worked.

He tried to focus what little strength was in him so that he could heal his injuries, it would set his escape plan back, sure. But he was already trapped on a boat with these people anyways. Besides, who knew if there were more of them.

With his hands tied behind his back, it was easy for him to disguise the small glow from the quick heal he cast upon himself. The pain in his head and ribs eased and a faint achiness was the only remnant of his injuries. However, now he was exhausted and unable to harness energy to break his , he slumped to the floor and stared at nothing, feeling as empty as ever.

Felaryn could hear a loud series of banging and voices outside of her door and went to make sure it was locked before returning to her hammock. She braided her hair as she was lost in thought. She and Lanthen had excelled together in Darnassus for many years after coming there. Though he was far ahead of her with his druidic abilities, he had stayed with her, waiting for her to catch up. During their time there he taught her much of the world, about different creatures beyond Teldrassil, about the Horde, about food and herbs and survival skills, and about all of the many conflicts happening beyond their sheltered life in the boughs of Teldrassil.

Truthfully, Lanthen had never even seen some of the things he told her about except for in descriptive drawings in the books he'd studied. Believe it or not, druidic studies involved more than just nature itself. But his teachers had seen them and tried their best to teach him what they knew. Felaryn's trainers taught her too, adding to Lanthen's lessons.

It was during one of Lanthen's many lessons that Kal, Lanthen's favorite teacher, paid them a visit. He had come to see them from Dolanaar with a special message for Lanthen. It was time for him to enter the Emerald dream.

That was the last night she saw her brother, for he had left with Kal to go to Moonglade the next night at dusk. Lanthen, while eager to extend his studies, was reluctant to leave Felaryn. He was worried that without him, she would never be able to leave Teldrassil and have a life of her own. But Felaryn wanted the best for her brother, just as he wanted the best for her. She told him to go, that she would be fine. The priestesses taught her well in the temple, making sure she was prepared before sending her off to the small fishing town of Auberdine in darkshore.

It had been many, many years since those days, now. From what she'd heard the last time she was in Darnassus, Lanthen was still within the Emerald dream, which had now twisted into the Emerald Nightmare, endangering the slumbering druids within it. They all doubted that the druids would ever awake. Felaryn doubted it too.

Lanthen was gone forever.

A single, shining tear was all that was left of her twin brother. She knew his fate and didn't dare to think about it. His body would waste away, unable to sustain itself after being separated from spirit for so long. It would wither, and his soul would forever be trapped there. He would never, ever wake up…

The sun had set and had left her to bathe in Elune's light through the porthole window. Open, it filled her tiny room with cool, salty air and the sound of the sailors on the decks above as they talked under the moonlight and worked to direct the ship. It was very tempting to go outside and look at the night sky without the restriction if the tiny round hole. There was no light to pollute the sky on the open sea unless a passing vessel was close enough, and light enough, to make enough light to disturb her sight.

Thumping noises, and a harsh cry outside her door persuaded her otherwise. There were more raised voices. She heard a bit of a dwarven accent flitting around the arguments. She recognized Izna's voice yelling at them. "You… Stop the fighting or I'll…hear me? That's…Every damn trip, I swear… Wait to get off this boat for a while so I don't have… Of some brawl between a bunch of idiots!" Felaryn caught only bits and pieces of the Goblin's rant, however she suspected that the Alliance had now come to join the mass of danger outside her door. But the urge to see the sky, and the need to use the bathroom, were pushing her to the edge. Claustrophobia threatened and she took a deep breath, hoping Izna was still talking and keeping the two factions attention so she could sneak away. She forced herself to put her hand on the door knob as though the metal were coated with poison and turned it. It clicked and she jumped but still pushed the door open...

To her dismay, no sassy Goblin lady stood in the room, hands on her hips, yelling at them. No, Felaryn opened the door and was greeted by at least twenty pairs of eyes staring at her. She was more than tempted to slam the door and go back to her hiding, but took another deep breath and a shaky step forward. She closed the door, keeping her head down as she did so, locked it, and went towards the open deck. "Evening, lady Night elf." A human man said from a corner with the nod of his head. "Yes, good evening to you as well." She said hurriedly and almost ran out of the sleeping chamber into the embrace of the massive night sky.

The cool of the air felt wonderful now that it was wrapped around her entire being and wasn't struggling to flow into an overheated room from a tiny window. There was a light breeze to it that undid the braid she's started and never finished. She almost laughed with delight when she looked up to see millions of stars dotting the navy heavens above her. And Elune stood watch among them, her gaze kept towards Azeroth as always.

It was not as though she'd never seen the sky before, it was just that with all that was going on in her faint existence, she'd been distracted to the beauty around her. Seeing it gave her a sense of security in the vast, literal sea of uncertainty around her.

Izna came running to her. "Hey!" She exclainmed happily. "I almost forgot you were on board what with all of those jerks in there." She threw her thumb in the direction of the sleeping area. "Sorry if it was noisy earlier. Those idiots got in a fight as soon as they saw each other and somebody has to tell them to shut it."

Felaryn laughed. "It was no trouble. I was too lost in my own thoughts to notice. Oh, and by the way, my name is Felaryn."

"Well, Felaryn, it's good to have you here. A little Goblin like me, I don't get paid much attention by anyone. I'm just the food vendor, nothing special. Everyone always wants to talk to captain, and all the ladies go to swoon over our deckhands. She motioned to a very tan human man sitting on the ropes above them, watching them with a sly look. "Hey Johnson." Izna waved to him. "Izna." Was his only reply.

Izna raised her eyebrow, annoyed. "See? Nothin'. Nothin' at all. Not a 'How are ya, Izna?' or 'Good to see ya.' It's unbearable." She threw her hands up and started for some steps. "I'll see ya later, Felaryn." She said.

"Good night, Izna!" Felaryn called after her. She smiled and sat down on a way too short stool. She was laughing at herself and feeling ridiculous sitting on it when she realized she had forgotten to ask about the bathroom. She looked around for Izna, but the Goblin was out of sight. She watched for anyone else…

"Johnson?" She asked. The human twisted around on the netting to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Where do I used the bathroom here?" Such an awkward question. Her face darkened.

Johnson looked crestfallen, as though he'd been hoping for something more. "There's some buckets in the closet by the cabins. Make sure they're washed first though. Sometimes Randal forgets to clean them."

Slightly disgusted by his last comment, Felaryn thanked him and prepared to go back to her cabin and get a bucket. She had hoped that maybe they were all sleeping, even though she knew it was foolish to even wish for that.

"I need a cabin. You don't suppose there's another open one?" Randa asked the captain who scoffed. "Don't suppose I got another one? I got three. They're expensive though, that's the reason why there's so many left."

"I've got the funds, don't worry your little head a bit." Her eyes narrowed and she passed over a coin purse. "However, I'm going to need a little… security. You see, I've got a prisoner situation and I'd appreciate it if you just… I don't know, ignored any noise complaints."

"If you plan on torturing an alliance captive, you are out of luck we are of a neutral party and I will not have my boat compromised by-"

"Oh, he's not an Alliance." She stifled a laugh.

The captain calmed. "Alright then, I'll tell my crew not to... disturb you."

"You have my thanks, Captain." They nodded to each other and Randa left with a key in her hand. She returned to the sleeping area, glaring at the Alliance, and had Darokun pick up the elf. "That one." She pointed at the fourth cabin, between the Night elven woman's room and a closet. She went ahead and unlocked the door. Darokun tossed the elf in and Randa followed.

The orc looked forlorn, like a little kid denied candy. Randa rolled her eyes. "You're getting a turn too, now go sulk somewhere else."

Closing the door, she turned to her captive and sat him the only chair in the room. She tied his wrist and ankle bindings to the chair and untied the burlap and took it off of his head. She was surprised to see him awake.

"Well looky here. I didn't think you'd be awake, I thought that when Darokun threw you against the wall, you were out like a light. But it doesn't appear that you've been unconscious at all, in fact it looks as though you've healed yourself a bit." She smirked. "Perhaps, you're more resilient that I took you for. Well that just makes this all the more fun." She laughed cruely, trying to unnerve the battered elf further. She frowned when it didn't work.

"Alright, let's get down to business." She took out a dagger and made slashes in his cloth shirt before ripping it off the rest of the way. He said nothing and only watched her. "As I told you earlier… I like to get messy." She twirled around her dagger and shadow stepped behind him to place the blade against his throat."But there's more to me than just that. I like destruction, but not random destruction, organized, articulated destruction."

She circled him, like an animal it's prey, and removed the other dagger from its sheath. She coated both of them in poison. "I also like to push the limits. To see just how far I can take something and get away with it. This poison isn't deadly in small amounts. It's actually MEANT for torture, which is why I keep such a big supply." There were many little vials with clear liquid at her belt identical to each other.

She took a silent step towards him. To her pleasure, his eyes flickered a bit in a very light emotion. Fear. She crossed her obsidium blades and pressed them flat against his chest. The skin instantly began to burn, she didn't even need to pierce the flesh. It burned on contact, bubbling like acid on his flesh. The pain was so searing he couldn't even scream. His voice had caught in his throat and she was laughing again. She stepped back, granting him a moment to breath.

He was blinking back tears and gasping. The skin on his chest where her blades had been was raised and bright red. Randa smiled and this time decided to take it a step further. She took one of the vials and drop by drop covered the exact places where the blades had been with the poison once more. This time, he could scream, but he was biting it back through his teeth. His whole body was clenched with pain and spasmed each time another drop touched the irritated flesh. His long ears twitched violently and she got a new idea. She took the poison and abandoned his chest. Now she stood behind him and placed a drop each on the tips of his ears. This time he let out a yelp.

"That's it." She whispered in one of his burning ears. "Scream." She reached around him and stabbed him in the side. The poison mixed in him and he was shaking, but not screaming, much to her annoyance. She took the rest of the vial in her hand and dumped it on the blade implanted in his skin. He gasped and his body clenched again before going slack. She removed the blade and watched his blood gush from the wound and pool on the floor.

She checked for a pulse. He had one. "Lousy elf." She grumbled. "Unconscious already." She left him there, returning to the sleeping chamber. "It's your turn when he wakes up." She told Darokun before shutting and locking the door.

It was pitch black, nothing but empty darkness around him. He released himself, gasping in pain again. Shivers wracked his body and every movement, every breath even, made pain flare inside him and blossom. His stomach hurt the worse, but there was so much pain there that it was beginning to numb. His chest and ears, however, were a different story. He couldn't heal himself, he had no strength left. He was glad for feigning unconsciousness or else she would still be pouring poison all over him. And the gods knew where she would chose to put it next.

Caelum winced, wishing that he could trade out his current state with his previous one. He'd much rather be tied up and on the floor with bruised ribs and no energy. And at least out there, he'd have a chance at getting Felaryn's attention. He thought he'd heard her earlier, speaking to someone just outside wherever he was. He'd been tempted to call out to her, but he feared what would happen if he was unable to get her attention. Not just fear for himself, fear for her too. If Randa, he had heard her name finally during the little spat between they and the Alliance earlier, found out about Felaryn… He didn't dare to think about what could become of her if the undead got her claws on the poor priestess. She'd been through enough, and there was no way in hell that he would put himself before her, before anyone.

Again, his mind was invaded by unwelcome visions of Daelia's horrific death. Poison was such a terrible thing… He had found that with all of his time to think as he awaited death, or imprisonment, or whatever, that she and his parents often were on his mind. His parents had to be worried sick about the both of them. Caelum loathed the idea of having to tell them of Daelia's awful fate… Morbidly, he hoped they would blame him for her death and not themselves, or Daelia herself. Truly, he was the only one to blame for the atrocity that had been placed upon his delicate little sister. He wished he'd paid her more attention when they were young. His pride was always in the way of everything. Pridefulness had been the downfall of their entire race…

He found himself sobbing. How could he have let this happen? This was not where his life was supposed to be. Things were supposed to be oh so different. Felaryn was supposed to be healing Alliance soldiers in the Silverwing camp and doing whatever else her calling asked of her. They never should have met, he should have left her when he found her, let Alexandrius take care of her. He should have turned down the call into battle, taken Daelia home and paid his parents a visit. He would stay for a while, relax in Eversong. Daelia was supposed to be alive and well, complaining about something and yelling at someone to fix whatever was bugging her. Daelia was not supposed to be dead, Felaryn was not supposed to be banned from her homeland and forced to flee everything she'd known, and he was not supposed to be tied to a chair on a damned boat captive to a crazed undead rogue who was trying to gut him every five seconds!

Caelum wanted to scream his rage to the world and demand that his old life be given back. Oh hell, this should not be happening! "To hell with all of this!" He shouted, louder than he meant to. He was sure his captors would be back in mere seconds. This time he would have something to say to them: He was ready to die.

He no longer cared for his life. It was a waste now. What purpose did he have here in this world? He was nothing more than an outcasted elf with a broken life and nothing left to live for.

The door opened, Caelum readied himself for the torture to come, he wanted it to hurt, to burn him, to bring pain. He wanted to feel something else, anything, to erase the rage and anguish and hatred he felt now. Anything…

"What are you waiting for?" He hissed to the massive orc in the doorway.


	7. Chapter 7

**Longest chapter in this story yet. Finally beginning to near Shattrath. (I can see it on the horizon!)**

**It's sad. I always think of all this stuff to say up here and then as soon as I begin to write-**

**My mind just blanks and I only remember one or two parts of it.**

**Anyways, the action is coming in these next couple chapters.**

"Dat useless elf." Zaku'rin muttered as he lay in his hammock above Darokun. He heard the orc laugh. "What did he do now?" He asked.

The troll rolled over and looked down at him through the ropes that made up his bed. "He hasn't DONE anyting. I just don't understand why we had to bring him along. Why couldn't we have just dropped him off in Orgrimmar gotten on wit our lives?"

"Because that would have taken an extra day. And then we would have had to wait another one to two weeks to get where we need to go. Unless you all wanted to take the Zeppelin and have it take even longer." Randa appeared before them, coming in from the deck. "I intend to drop this pathetic elf off with the orcs in Grom'Gol and get to the arena to fight. I didn't gather up my best fighters for nothing." She strolled towards the cabin door. "And by the way, we hit land in two days time."

Zaku and Darokun watched her disappear. "She's hidin' someting." Zaku whispered. Darokun grunted in agreement.

It was a week into the trip, and Felaryn, to her surprise, was having no problem with either the Alliance or the Horde. Perhaps news of her "betrayal" had not spread so far of yet, though she was sure it would be everywhere by the time they made it to land. Which, she had been informed, would be soon. Izna had told her that they should be in Booty Bay in the next two days.

She left her cabin more often now since she was more comfortable with her surroundings and the people involved with them. She came out every evening to have a meal with Izna, and Johnson if he wasn't busy. She had mistaken the man as a womanizer, but much to her surprise, he couldn't be more of the opposite. He wasn't even attracted to mortal women, he wasn't even a human at all but a dragon, his true name being Joristrasz. She was shocked, but even more shocked that he'd told her. He had merely shrugged. "I get bored of being among my race, I seek adventure and freedom. Laziness, even. This, to me, is the heaven of heavens."

"Does anyone else know of this?" She'd asked.

He snorted and laughed. "Of course! There's my crewmates and the captain, and a handful of people in Booty Bay and Ratchet. However, you are one of the few adventurers to know of my true form."

She had been honored by that.

But even though her stay was now peaceful and much more lax than before, there was something that had been bothering Felaryn. She had been hearing odd noises as she tried to sleep. She didn't really have a specific schedule, she more just slept whenever she felt tired. Sometimes during the day, sometimes during the night, and sometimes even in both.

The noises happened primarily at night, she noticed, rarely during the day. The noise level itself varied quiet a bit. Sometimes all she heard was someone talking, other times she could hear occasional yelps or growls or shouts. But it was that night, during the very early morning hours that it had really disturbed more than just her sleep. For this time there was screaming.

It had been so loud that it had actually frightened her. There was definitely something going on in the next room. She had crept from her hammock, pressing a long ear to the wall and listening with her sharp, elven hearing. She heard someone gasping just on the other side of the planks and for a moment she'd thought she stumbled upon two lovers going at it until she heard a woman's voice speak.

"What's the matter? Does it hurt? Oh you poor poor thing." The woman was undead, her voice raspy and broken. Felaryn figured it was probably Randa at work.

"You're very tough for someone who isn't an orc or a tauren. I don't think I've ever seen such a fragile person last so long." There was a mocking laugh from Randa. "Come on, at least say something. I've worked so hard at breaking you, can't I get some recognition?"

The victim, whoever it was, cough hard and gave a soft moan. Felaryn heard Randa sigh. "It's too bad I can't turn you undead," The priestess thought she might be sick. "You would make a very interesting undead. We don't get to see many people of other races turned into one of our kind."

"Then why don't you just do it?" The victim snapped, their voice was just as rough and hoarse and raspy as Randa's, but Felaryn could tell it was a man's. She was honestly surprised the man wasn't undead by the way his voice sounded.

Randa clucked her tongue. "Now now, the flyer specifically says that you, my dear, can't be undead."

"The flyer also says that I don't have to be alive, so please, just do us all a favor and kill me already." Felaryn's heart dropped and went out to this poor soul. Oh she had to help him, but how…?

"Normally, because you asked so nicely, I would. But where would the fun be in that?" There was another, mocking, sadistic laugh.

"Please just kill me, I can't take it any longer." The victim pleaded. By Elune, he was begging her to kill him! Felaryn had to do something!

"Please…" It almost sounded as if he were crying. Felaryn's heart broke and she bolted from her room, alerting the Alliance adventurers near her.

"Is something wrong, Lass?" A dwarf asked concernedly. Felaryn was barely paying attention to his words and instead spoke to the entire room. "Where do I find the captain of this vessel?" She demanded.

"The door at the end of the hall."

She left without so much as a thank you. There wasn't time for thank yous…

She rapped the door quickly again and again until a sleepy captain opened the door.

"This better be good."

Felaryn shoved her way into the room. "I'm sorry for my bluntness and rudeness, but there is a man being tortured and held against his will on this ship in the very cabin next to mine." She explained.

The captain just looked at her. "Not my problem, now please go."

Felaryn felt her face burn in anger. "Not your problem?" Her voice was borderline shouting. "I thought this was a neutral vessel, but there is an Alliance man being tortured by an Undead woman in a room just down the-"

"He's not Alliance."

Felaryn frowned. "He's not? Then what is he? He couldn't be Horde, could he?"

The captain shrugged. "All I was told is that he's a wanted criminal. And since she gave me a paper to prove it, I figured what's the point of meddling with someone else's business. For all we know he could be a-"

It was Felaryn's turn to interrupt. "Show me the paper."

Confused, the captain handed over a worn out flyer from underneath the paperweight on a desk. "I'm not sure why you're interested in Horde business but there better be no fighting."

Felaryn wasn't paying attention. She was too horrified by the paper in her hands. The man in the room beside her's, being tortured and begging for his own death… It was Caelum.

Time was as blurry as his vision. Nothing made very much sense to him anymore. All he felt was this searing, depressing, blunt pain inside him. It was everywhere, in his mind, in his body. His thoughts were laden with blood, just as his skin was coated in layers of it.

They had given him water two days ago, but it was warm and tasted terrible. Not to mention that it made him pass out, he figured they had drugged him. He had woken up some time later covered in new cuts and bruises. He could remember the last time he had eaten… Though that didn't surprise him since he couldn't really remember very much at all. But there was something new tugging from within him, something he hadn't felt in a very long time. A hunger that was not for food, but for magic. He hungered for arcane and mana, the magic and the lifeforce of living creatures. He rarely felt this within him, and it was irritating him more than his empty stomach.

He let his head loll to the side, his eyes focusing on nothing. Randa was pacing in front of him, though she was just a blurry, dark, moving blob to him. Her eyes glowed ominously in the dim light. Her rotted joints cracked as she walked. She let out a low growling noise from her throat. She kicked his chair back and it skidded back and hit the wall. Caelum felt his body jerk at impact, but he felt no pain. He wondered if his nerves no longer worked.

He lifted his head up and looked at her through the blood stained hair that had matted to his face. He glared at her with what little fierceness was left in him. He had vowed never to harm another living creature again… But Randa wasn't living. Something in the back of his mind was disgusted by his thoughts, but a more primal instinct had taken over and he was veering toward viciousness. Something else in him stirred as she walked towards him. He wanted to drain the very dark magic that was keeping her body animated from her and devour it.

"What are you looking at, elf?" She snarled. He could see it, the tendrils of unholy magic seeping out of her from the parts of her body where the bone was exposed. He felt himself reaching for it…

Felaryn had sprinted to the door next her own. She shoved Thompson aside, sending the Forsaken sprawling across the room. A key slid from his hand scattered away from him. Felaryn grabbed the key, almost tripping over a gnome who glared at her. She felt everyone in the room staring at her, and Thompson had climbed to his feet and was advancing on her. She ignored him, putting up a shield of light around her and unlocked the door to open it.

A heavy hand fell on her shoulder. "What do you think you're doing Night elf?" Darokun growled. He threw her aside as though she were nothing but a moth.

"Hey!" Someone of the Alliance side yelled. "What do you think you're doing throwing her around like that? Learn to be civilized and talk it out you brute."

Darokun turned to look at the human before him. "You shut your mouth, you puny scum. And mind your own damned business." He shoved the human backwards.

Felaryn snuck around the distracted orc, feeling slightly guilty to leave the human to face him. But she reminded herself that he had his guild buddies to back him up. And Emboldened Beings wasn't to be trifled with… But then again, neither was Hearts of Obsidium.

She opened the door and gasped.

There was Caelum tied to a chair, covered in blood, glowering at the woman on the floor before him. There was a madness in his eyes, madness that was terrifying. Randa lay on her back, eyes closed. Little wispy tendrils of purplish dark magic drifted from her still body and into Caelum. His green eyes flared up with the new energy and he gritted his teeth.

"Caelum?" Now Felaryn understood what was going on. His need for magic had overcome him and now he was feasting off of the mana and the dark magic that kept Randa functioning this world. "Stop!" She shouted she ran forward, trying to shake him.

It was no use, his eyes had glazed over and he was unresponsive as the magic poured into him. Suddenly, felaryn felt weak she looked down to see little slivers of shiny, silver magic pouring from her skin. He was absorbing her, soon she would end up like Randa. She had to stop him or he'd kill everyone. But first, she needed to get Randa away from him.

She picked up the bony, undead woman finding she was extremely light, even with her armor on. She carried her from the room and slammed the door shut. She shoved Randa into Thompson's arms and went to the center of the room. There was an all out brawl going on and Izna was trying in vain to stop it.

"Listen!" Felaryn shouted. "Everyone please, listen!" The roaring of noise died down and the quarreling adventurers turned their attention to the priestess. "Alright. In that room," She pointed to the door. "There is a Blood Elven man who is starting to succumb to his addiction. I beg you all, please do NOT enter that room. He cannot control himself, he will kill us all if he can't be stopped."

There were hushed whispers throughout the room before Darokun spoke up. "Then why don't we just kill the brat and end this all right now?" He took his warhammer and threw it over his shoulder, starting towards the door.

"No!" Felaryn didn't mean to sound so concerned but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't hide it from herself, mistake or not mistake, she didn't want any harm to come to the Blood elf. "Please don't! We can save him…"

"Indeed we can." Johnson stepped into the room. Izna was at his side. She smiled at Felaryn who returned it, relieved. "It will be difficult, but I think we can manage." He tossed her a mana crystal. "I think that first, we should try to bring him back to his sanity and calm him down. However, if that doesn't work, we can give him this, it should give him the fix he needs. But if it doesn't… well, we will have to kill him or it will be as you said, Miss Felaryn. He will kill everyone."

Felaryn swallowed and stared at the mana crystal in her hands. Oh Caelum… She hoped to Elune that they could save him. She honestly didn't think she could bring herself to kill him.

Johnson, or rather Joristrasz, offered her his hand. She took it and he squeezed it and smiled at her. "There is strength in you little mortal. You can do this." She nodded at him nervously. "Prepare yourself. I have cast a spell that will partially guard us from him, but only to an extent and it will not last long. Come, we have no time to lose!" They raced into the room and shut and locked the door from the inside.

Caelum sat rigid in the chair he was bound to, every muscle in him locked. His eyes were bright and aglow with magic, but there coloring had changed from the green they had been before, to a dark, dusky purple. "This isn't good."

Joristrasz stood next to Caelum, inspecting him. Felaryn noticed that the dragon had now changed his appearance so that he now bore armor and robes, like a mage. "He's absorbed unholy magic along with what little mana flowed within that woman, we'll be lucky if she isn't dead. We'll also be lucky if I can extract what he's taken." He motioned for her to come closer. Cautiously, she did.

"Should I start trying to calm him?" She asked.

Joristrasz nodded. "Yes, but first try to get him back to his conscious self. We can't calm him if he's not even there."

Felaryn gingerly touched him and was instantly reminded of their drunken night in Ratchet just a week earlier. She blushed, but tried to clear her thoughts. This was not the time to be awkward, there were lives at stake if she didn't put her honor aside. She put a hand to his shoulder, the other on his cheek, hoping that someone touching him would pull him back. It wasn't working. "Caelum…" She called to him. "Caelum, it's Felaryn. You need to come back." For a moment there was nothing until his eyes flickered a bit and started to change color. There were swirls of silver curing through the dark purple. Puzzled she looked at him and frowned until she realized what was happening. She felt it in her core, a slight tingling feeling that started in her chest and ran through to her fingertips. Silver magic was seeping from her, he was absorbing her again…

"No!" Joristrasz pulled her back away from him. "It's too dangerous to touch him, we'll have to try the crystal." She nodded and went back to the bound elf.

"What do I do?" She asked. She was answered when the crystal was pulled from her hands by some invisible force and began to float in mid air. As soon as it did so, Caelum was drawing from it, the green fel energy and iridescent arcane magic flowing into him. His eyes slowly began to change back to green and the purple energy was being forced back out. It bled out of him from the many open wounds he had and swirled around Felaryn and throughout the room. Joristrasz rushed forward and with a whispering chant, he trapped the dark energy inside a small, clear crystal prism. "Energy prism." He explained.

She turned her attention back to Caelum who was finishing the crystal. It disappeared with a shimer and Caelum's eyes flared up bright again. Felaryn smiled, it had worked! The brightness began to fade back to how she remembered them being before. Except… They didn't stop dimming until there was hardly any color in them at all and at last, like a candle about to go out, they flickered and sputtered like a dying flame and then went out altogether. His body, previously rigid and locked in a seizure like way, fell slack and he slumped in the chair, his head lolling to the side.

"Oh dear." Felaryn heard Joristrasz say from behind her. They both rushed forward and shook the elf, trying to wake him. He didn't even flinch.

"We need to untie him." Joristrasz mumbled, thinking outloud. He unlocked the door and rushed from the room. Felaryn ignored the adventurers peering in as she looked him over. His wounds were horrific, borderline sickening. There were poison burns covering his chest, neck, stomach, and his inner thighs. Multiple stab wounds to his sides along with broken ribs and bruised shoulder blades. His fingers, nose, and his left arm were all broken too. There were long, rigid cuts on his back, smothered with the burning poison to add to the horror. Some of the wounds were infected and oozed pus and blood. Yet none of those things seemed to be more horrific than what she saw had become of his ears. They had literally begun to melt away at the excessive use of poison.

"By Elune…" She whispered.

Some of the others had ventured into the room and now looked over the elf along with her. "Holy shit." She heard someone whisper, accompanied with "By the gods." and many other terms of exclamation.

Felaryn began to fumble with the knots, seeing as Joristrasz wasn't back. They were tied tightly by someone experienced but in her adrenaline laced flury to save him, they were no match for her fingers. And now, some of the Alliance members had come to help her. They worked at the knots just as she did until Joristrasz appeared.

"I have a knife." He produced one from his sleeve. He was back in sailor's rags and was once more a tan skinned crew member. He cut away the remaining ropes and lowered Caelum to the floor.

Dragon and priest kneeled beside the unconscious elf. Felaryn put her hands on his chest. "I'm going to try to repair the poison damage first and draw some of it from his system."

"I'm going to tend to the undead. I should hopefully be able to give her back the energy and dark magic that he absorbed from her." Felaryn almost wished that the undead woman be left for dead after seeing her cruelty first hand, but she knew how wrong it was to think such things. Joristrasz disappeared, shoeing away the others in the room.

Caelum stirred from her touch, a good sign, as she placed her hands against the X made by Randa's blades. She closed her eyes and focused as Elune's silver light poured through her and into Caelum. She could feel the skin become smooth again and the swelling disappear from the area. She moved her hands to the burns on his neck, then the burns on his legs and stomach before finally moving to his ears. She had to open her eyes for this to make sure it did not go wrong somehow. While it was Elune's light healing him she was the one controlling where and how it healed him, and healing ears was delicate work. Especially fragile elven ears.

The skin began to knit itself back together and regenerate. She ran her thumbs over them, smoothing and shaping the healing magic along until she reached the ends of his ears. Once again they were smooth and delicate, twitching under her fingertips. She flipped him over to work on his back and marveled at how he wasn't dead. Her fingers traced the cuts and barely anything but thin, scratchy scars remained.

Now she went to work on his face, breaking his nose back in place, easing the swelling and his bruises, and fused the bone and cartilage back together. She did the same thing to his ribs and arm and fingers, and healed the stab wounds in the process. She healed the minor bruises and cuts, and finally he looked much better, aside from all of the blood.

She sat back, admiring her work and feeling relieved. She was surprised by how much better she felt now that he was not on the brink of death. Sure, he was going to have to recover for a couple days, but he was alive and safe for now. Unwanted embarrassment flared up in her heart and her face blushed. She instinctively moved away from him only to be drawn back when he moved.

It was just a twitch, his hand flicking, but that twitch turned into a groan and that groan into his eyes opening. They were back to their arcane and fel induced green like before but it seemed that they had yet to focus on her. She spoke cautiously, not sure how he would react to her presence. When she had left him, he had been crushed and begging her to stay, but how would he act now? Would he hate her for leaving him? No, the Blood Elf seemed almost incapable of hate. But he did almost kill Randa, but that was caused by his poor health forcing his body to search for energy to sustain himself…

"Caelum?" She asked, hoping he was still the elf she remembered from a week earlier. His eyes widened in recognition of her voice.

"Felaryn, I can't see you…" Was all he said. This must be some new hallucination, he thought. This must be some mind trick that the troll warlock was playing on him, just another cruel trick. He could hardly see anything, it was all so blurry that he actually couldn't tell where he was. And wherever it was, it was too dimly lit and didn't help.

Felaryn's voice came to him again. Oh it seemed so real, as though it was actually in the room with him… This was so cruel a trick. "It's ok now." She said. What did she mean? Wait… Was he dying, was this what was happening? He was dying. Finally falling into the oblivion he had craved for the past few days. He was ashamed of the thoughts that haunted him, yet it was the only salvation for him.

"Caelum?" She asked when he didn't respond. She looked at him concernedly, he seemed to be lost in thought, what was keeping him?

She was confused by his response. "Please stop." He said. His voice itself was pitiful enough, broken and scratchy and rough. And now it was filled with such sadness, such pleading. "Please stop." He said again. To add to the strangeness a tear rolled down his temple from the corner of his eye and into his blood soak hair. Felaryn worried for him feverishly despite still being upset over what had happened.

"Stop what? What's wrong?" She tried in vain to not sound panicked. She picked up his hand. It felt fragile in her own. She was suddenly aware of how emaciated he was. His ribs showed through his deteriorated muscle mass and his wrists and knuckles were boney. He had truly been dying, tortured and starved to death. He didn't respond again, but his eyes had widened again, and this time they didn't fall back to looking to hopeless.

She had touched him. She was with him. She was real, she was here, this wasn't a hallucination. Although he still wasn't sure if he was dying or not, he knew that in her care, it was highly an unlikely thing he was.

"I'm sorry." He was apologizing for many things at one. For his stupid, foolhardy, drunken actions, for thinking she was a hallucination, for bringing all of this pain and grief upon her to begin with. After all, it had been him who caused all of this, right? He had been the one to find her. He shouldn't have come back for her. The Alliance weren't as cruel as the Horde, they may imprisoned her, or exiled her. But her head or her capture wouldn't be on the market as they most likely were now. It brought tears to him to think of what she must be losing. She probably had a family out there, parents, maybe even siblings like he had had Daelia. He had unintentionally stolen all of that from her.

"I'm so sorry." He said, or more gasped really. He was going to cry again, like a child, he realized. He became even more ashamed thinking of what she must think of him now, until he remembered their travels in the Barrens. He had cried before her. Hell, he'd even held her, and that hadn't made the priestess think any less of him from what he could tell, until he ruined everything by downing his drink and kissing her like some lecherous ass. He seemed a shadow of himself now, no longer like his paladin self.

Felaryn was even more confused. What was he apologizing for? Their mistake? Still? She felt guilty, suddenly, as she thought it over. She had never once stopped to think of how this had made him feel. In her flurry of embarrassment and conflicting, abnormal emotion towards a man she hardly knew that morning, she had been so hell bent on getting away from him that she never stopped to ask herself two things: How was it for him? and Why? Why was she running like this in the first place? She instantly found that she knew both things. She knew what he felt, and was still feeling, shame, anguish, stupid. He probably felt like just as big a fool as she, and unlike her he felt terrible about it. He was still sorry, even on what had minutes ago been his death bed. She should have seen. She should have seen it when he came and literally begged for her forgiveness. She felt guilty now for running like she did. Especially when the real reason why she ran was never his fault in the first place. She had run away because she had felt feelings for him, feelings of closeness, of true friendship that wasn't based on sibling love for the first time in her life. And they had scared her, especially since what they had done had betrayed those feelings, just as she had subconsciously feared. They had both ruined what they had been forming over those few days between Warsong Gulch and Ratchet. Together. She had played just as much a part as he.

"No Caelum, I'm the one who should be sorry." She should have never left him on that dock. She had thrown away her chance at real friendship. Not comrade friendship like what was between her and Alexandrius, not sibling friendship, real friendship.

Caelum smiled just a brief smile. He blinked and more tears fell. He tried to reach up and wipe them away but his hands shook too much and he found himself far to exhausted to do even the simplest of things. His vision had begun to clear more and now he could see her sitting over him, his feeling was coming back to him as well. Pain was trickling into seemingly every nerve. Now that it was no longer numbed he began to feel it all again. At least it was not as horrible as before, just an awful, aching soreness. "Do you forgive me?" He asked.

"Yes I forgive you… But can you forgive me?"

Caelum nodded as much as he could where he lay. "Of course." He whispered. Joristrasz opened the door and slipped into the room.

"So he has awoken?" The dragon asked. He came to sit by both of them. "Well, elf, you took quite the brutal beating, you're quite lucky that you're not one of the wretched or, worse, dead." Caelum could only nod his response to the dragon.

"I fixed up the undead. She woke up right away, and from what I witnessed, she hasn't had a change of heart." He pulled Felaryn to her feet and hooked his arms around under Caelum's shoulders. "Listen, I suggest you both get back to your room and stay there. Randa isn't one to mess with. You may have won the help of the Emboldened Beings, but you have four of the fiercest fighters in all of Azeroth wanting to personally gut you right outside this door." He pulled Caelum up. "You take the legs, I've got the shoulders. I could carry you myself, but I'll save you the shame of being carried bridal style by a man." Felaryn laughed and Caelum grinned. The dragon had a sailor's humor.

They hurried from the room, being sheltered by a wall of Alliance soldiers who guarded them. Randa was just on the other side of them, she and her men being held down by the Alliance. Only Darokun was injured now, knocked out from his scuffle with the human earlier. Clearly he underestimated the strength and skill of the Emboldened Being's second in command. Felaryn was quite surprised by their actions. Sure, they had witnessed the horror inflicted upon Caelum, they had seen his injuries all the same, but why did they help? She was a traitor, she supposed that anyone in Warsong Gulch now recognized who she was and anyone not now knew the story. So why did they help? He was a Blood Elf, she a traitor. What was the purpose of this?

Time did not permit her to think. She was torn away from her questions as she brought Caelum into the room and onto the hammock. She was going to lock the door but Joristrasz stopped her. "I must go and calm this mess that has been created. I'll send Izna with water and food. For now I suggest you rest, something tells me that the last leg of this trip will not be so peaceful."

Caelum lay cradled in the hammock watching the room around him sway. No longer did the rocking and creaking of the ship make his dizzy and hurt his head. Rather it now rocked him in a way similar to the way his mother used to rock him as a child when he had been sick with the blood fever. He found it lulling him into a sleepy state where he lay. Felaryn pulled a chair up beside him. "How do you feel?" She asked awkwardly.

Caelum stared up at the ceiling blissfully. "Much better. Everything is still sore, but I feel so much better than before, thanks to you." He smiled and patted her hand. "I thought I was hallucinating when you first spoke to me earlier. I thought that the warlock was playing with my mind, or that I was going to die and my mind was simply falling apart." Uncertainty tainted his pale face. "Honestly, I wanted to die at that point."

Felaryn pursed her lips. "I know," She lowered her head. "I heard you through the wall."

A first she thought he was going to be angry, perhaps blaming her for not acting sooner if she knew. But instead he brought his shaking hands to face face and covered it. "I have never been more ashamed of myself. I wished for my life to end. Given the tools, I would have taken it myself. I would have died like a coward." His voice was but a whisper.

"Caelum," A new thought came to Felaryn. "Do you remember anything of the rescue?" She suspected he didn't but wasn't sure.

"Nothing at all." He admitted. "One moment I was staring into the eyes of a crazed undead, feeling magic seeping from her, and the next I-" His eyes widened. "I- I didn't… I couldn't have! Oh, by the light, what have I done?"


	8. Chapter 8

**I've been making some artwork. I've drawn a picture of Lanthen and a picture of Caelum as an adolescent and Daelia as a child. Thank you all for your reviews, I appreciate it.**

**On to Chapter 7.**

It had been a day. One day since Felaryn had saved Caelum from death or worse at the hands of Randa, one day since she had forgiven him and he had forgiven her, one day since he had spoken a word to anyone. Caelum had remained silent after realizing what he had done, what he almost became. His body had been so ravaged during the torture that he had lost all of his strengths and his body was sustaining itself on magic alone. When it had run out of that, it tried obtain more, and in the process, nearly killed his captor. Most would have been happy having caused pain to someone who caused pain to them. But not Caelum. The paladin had nearly lost himself, not just his life but his soul, his sanity too. And he'd broken his promise never to harm another person ever again.

He sat glumly on the hammock and stared out at the cloudy sky. It had been raining for a few hours and the dreary grayness of the world around them contributed to Caelum's guilt and terrible mood. They had both stayed in the little cabin, hiding from the danger just beyond the door. Supposedly, according to Izna, the Alliance had taken up guarding them from the very angry Horde that wanted their heads. Felaryn assumed that would change the moment they were ashore and they found out she was a wanted woman.

"Are you hungry? Izna brought more food for you." Felaryn asked.

Caelum shook his head. Felaryn sighed and sat down on the other end of the hammock. "Caelum, please speak. There's only one more day of peace before we dock in Booty Bay and then we will have to flee the instant we arrive lest we want Randa or someone else to catch us."

"I broke my promise." He said forlornly. "I broke my promise to myself and Daelia, to the was is right. I hurt Randa, I nearly killed her. Even despite what she did to me, it doesn't matter. I still harmed her." He was angry and upset without a doubt and as much as she wished to help him, she knew she couldn't on this matter. This was his own internal conflict. Yet still…

"Caelum, you weren't even aware of what you were doing. You weren't even conscious."

"I was at first," He admitted. "I was hurting so horribly, to the point where it had become a strange, numb pain that was so awful. I had never experienced anything like it in my life. But then the pain began to lessen and at first I didn't realize why. But then she stopped moving and fell and this strange surge of power flowed into me. And after that I felt nothing and saw nothing. It all just went black and empty. Not even like sleeping, something I've never gone through before. Even when the Sunwell fell and we all starved for magic, it wasn't so terrible for us because we weren't as attached to it as the others were but we still starved, even then it was not like this. I siphoned magic from other creatures and from mana and fel and arcane crystals like the rest of us until we absorbed some fel magic. Still we had to siphon magic sometimes, but usually I had no need for it. Some of us were able to meditate enough to only have to siphon magic occasionally, I was among that bunch. Then the Blood Knights, and Lady Liadrin, and the rest of us paladins took power from the Naaru M'uru since we had lost most of our power with the light. Yet even then, during those time of horror and stress and addiction, I had never experienced anything like that. It was horrible." He was visibly shuddering. He covered his face with his hands. "Oh this is just a mess." He groaned, his voice muffled by his fingers.

"Indeed it is." Felaryn muttered. "But I believe you can fix this in time Caelum. I may have only met you but a week or so ago, but from what I've seen of you, you are not the man I see sitting here now. The Caelum I know does not dwell on such things but rather takes these experiences to better himself." She handed him a piece of bread. "Now eat something quickly, we have much to discuss on where we're going to flee to after Booty Bay."

They ate and talked for a while more, discussing the few options they had left. "I suppose we could try to stay in a remote town held by the Steamwheedle Cartel. Somewhere far from where many stray. Like perhaps Everlook or Gadgetzan." Felaryn had suggested.

"I suppose so, but many Adventurers pass through those places and the Goblins wouldn't help us if we were attacked by anyone unless their own lives were in danger."

"You're right… If only we were mages, they have Dalaran!"

Caelum though it all through. "What we need is a sanctuary." He said as he took another small bite of bread. Felaryn could see him thinking through his eyes. Sudden realization flashed through them and they brightened up along with his expression. "A sanctuary…" His voice was but a whisper. "I never ever thought that I would even be thinking this," He laughed bitterly. "But I know where we should go."He paused and let out a long, tired sigh. Felaryn looked at him expectantly as she awaited his answer.

"Shattrath, the City of Light."

Caelum could sleep like the dead when he was really tired Felaryn noticed as she watched him sleep. She was tired herself, but didn't dare to disrupt the paladin's exhausted slumber. Since she'd rescued him, he'd spent most of his time trying to stay awake and come up with a plan on where they were going to go and how they were going to get there. They had the destination decided now, but how to get there was still quite a mystery. It would a miracle of Elune if they could even get to the Dark Portal, and that might only be the easy part. They'd started brainstorming on possible ways to get there, but Caelum had fallen asleep in the beginning of the process.

She was glad he did even though it set them back a bit. He needed the rest so that his body could repair what she couldn't. Many scars decorated his paleness. A raised, jagged X on his chest, two thin lines on either side of his neck, scarring that looked like lightening branching down his legs peeked out from beneath his cloth pants on his inner thighs, and many more covered other places on him. Yet even despite his many marks he held an air of innocence to him as he slept. He was sprawled out in the hammock, half a leg dangling over the edge, an arm over here while the other covered his eyes and forehead. It was funny and odd to see him looking so much like a child.

She thought of his guilt, his burden. If he was feeling so terribly guilty about draining the life from Randa, the insane woman who allowed herself and her guild mates to torture him until his life hung by naught but a thread, then she couldn't imagine how he'd act if he found out that he'd tried to drain Felaryn as well. He could never know...

The ship lurched again and Felaryn was almost knocked from the chair Joristrasz had brought to them. She wished he'd brought a hammock she was so tired. Caelum hadn't been the only one defying sleep the last day and a half. She propped her head up with her hand as she rested her elbow on her knee and closed her eyes. By Elune she was tired maybe she would rest for a while before…

There was a sharp knocking on the door and Felaryn jumped as her blissfulness was jolted from her and she fell to the floor. She scrambled to her feet , grabbed the key, and unlocked the door. She was surprised to see Izna standing there. She hadn't seen much of the goblin since the rescue. "I come bearing food!" She exclaimed jokingly as she placed a plate in Felaryn's hands. "Enjoy it, it's the last you'll have for this voyage because we can already see the Stranglethorn! We should be there within the evening."

"A- Already?" A little trace of alarm passed through her. They were already almost there? But what about their plan? How were they going to get to the Dark Portal?

The little woman nodded. "Yep. You should probably wake up the Blood Elf and tell him to get ready for landfall. Say, he's going to need more than some cloth pants, I'll tell Johnsen to bring him down some extra clothes." With that she closed the door and left Felaryn to her worries.

Izna was glad this trip was almost over. After this, she'd finally be free of these crazy adventurers! "Stupid guilds… Stupid faction wars…" She muttered as she went down to the hull. But most of all she'd be happy to say that she was halfway to freedom. After that it would only be another ten trips and she'd have paid off her freedom. After that it would be bye-bye Bloodsail Buccaneers, and bye-bye to the horrible memory that came with those pirates.

"Time to feed the crazy lady." She said in a mock, happy tone as she entered the darkness and lit the lantern. She went to Randa and placed a small wooden box of food on the floor and kicked it to the undead. "Eat up." She said and turned to go, her gaze catching on the animalistic glow of her yellow eyes in the darkness of the hull.

Randa crawled forward into the soft pool of light Izna's lantern made. Izna instinctively hurried away from her, still keeping an eye on the undead. While she was bound by enchanted shackles made by an alliance mage who was a professional in their crafts, Randa was still a bloodthirsty undead. She caught Randa's smirk and scowled back at the undead before finally turning to go.

"Little Goblin?" Randa called, having returned to the darkest corner, eyes aglow as always. Izna scowled even more. "Don't call me little." She snapped.

Randa chuckled, a very rough and broken sound. "Very well… Goblin?" She tried asking again.

Izna sighed and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "What?" she asked impatiently. "I got things to do, lady. Get on with it."

"I understand you're going through a bit of a difficult patch with your… former employer."

Izna snorted. "Employer? Jeesh, is that what they call forcing someone against their Will these days, employing them?" She narrowed her eyes. "I was not and am not working for those jerks... At least not willingly."

Randa held up her hands in a respectful, yet sarcastic, defense the best she could in chains. "I apologize for being misinformed on that part, allow me to rephrase myself. So, I understand you're still trying to pay your way to freedom with the Bloodsail Buccaneers. And I also understand that you're more than just a simple goblin woman who sells food, drink and supplies."

So she knew about Izna's abilities. She pondered over how exactly Randa had come across that information and decided not to even go there. She got straight to the point instead. "What's this about, undead?" She asked. Suspicion was thick in her tone, but she didn't care if Randa heard it. In fact, she rather wanted the undead to know of her distrust.

Randa crept a little closer. "We are both in predicaments, Goblin." She stated flatly. "I find myself imprisoned and in chains and unable to get my hands on the very people that will be supporting myself and my guildmates funds for the next while. And you, you find yourself imprisoned from afar as you struggle to fund your own freedom." Izna had come back towards the corner and Randa sat just outside of the patch of light. "I have an offer for you, my dear, one that will benefit both of us greatly. You could pay off your freedom and pick up your life right where you left off, and I could get my goods and pick up my own life right where I left it as well. But don't stress, this is just an offer."

Izna knew there was something the undead was hiding. Goblins were the royalty of bargains and shady deals and Izna knew there was one crucial piece of informations she hadn't told her yet. "What happens if I don't accept your offer, whatever it may be?" She tried to hide her curiosity and guilt in knowing that whatever the undead wanted Izna to do was going to risk the life of her elven friends immensely.

"Well, if you don't agree, which you don't have to, then I guess I'd just have no choice then to tell Booty bay of your little... connection... with the Bloodsail." Randa smirked when she saw the Goblin's eyes widen. She crept into the light. "I take it from your silence that you agree to whatever my terms are?" She asked, though she well knew the answer already. Izna only nodded.

Joristrasz came to them with clothes for Caelum. A clean white shirt, tan breeches, and brown boots and gloves and cloak. The cloak had a hood, one that was large enough to disguise his facial features enough that no one would be able to tell who he was without inspecting him closely or taking off the hood. He had brought a cloak for Felaryn too, this one was black, very contrasting to the woman's torn yellow green robes beneath, but it would do. Caelum had mentally cursed after realizing that his things were still in Ratchet, but Joristrasz promised that the next time the ship was docked there he would go to see if the innkeeper had his things or if perhaps he had handed them over the bank.

"We thank you for this, Johnson." Caelum said as he buttoned up the shirt the rest of the way. "Had I gold to give you, I would pay for all of this though I will never be able to do so fully after all you've done for the both of us."

Joristrasz shook his head. "I'm a servant of the Life Binder, and while I choose not to reside with them, I still hold to my duties. You see, I was sent out into the mortal realms as a watcher of sorts, Alexstrasza's eyes if you will. It was a good deal for me, rather than continuing to get into… trouble… as I was, I was allowed my extra freedom so long as I kept an eye out to look for any major matters among your kind. I try not to dig into mortal business too much though, but seeing as your life and the lives of most on board were in danger due to what that Undead had pushed you to, I see it fit that I had helped you."

Caelum smiled and gave a polite nod. "Then I suppose I owe the Life Binder for having sent you out here in the first place. Though I must ask, where did you get the mana crystal?"

"Ah, that." Joristrasz gave a thoughtful sigh. "Well, that was just luck that we found one left over from a pair of Blood Elves on the last voyage. We keep things we find in case someone comes looking for them or if we can find a use for them."

The paladin laughed. "I suppose that was lucky then!" He exclaimed.

The pair went above deck, standing with the rest of travelers as the pulled towards the docks. Nervousness filled Felaryn as she thought of what was to come. They were fleeing Azeroth, leaving behind their entire world for a chance at freedom. Had she been less mature, she would have sulked and whined at the thought of this, it bugged her so. But there was something else bugging her even more than the journey to come. Where was Randa? She had been told the Undead would be released after they came ashore, so where was she? Shouldn't they have been gathering her and her guildmates? She felt worry clog her throat and she stood alert.

She looked around for Izna too, she wanted to say goodbye to her, but the ship docked and they were pushed down the gangplank by the rest of the travelers. It was odd to feel something solid beneath their feet after a week and a half on a ship. She almost stumbled she was so unused to it anymore, as much as it was a relief it was also a challenge. But Caelum caught her and steadied her and for once she did not shy away from his touch. She started to walk again and but Caelum did not release her arm. "I know you're in a hurry to go, and don't get me wrong I'm in as much a hurry as you, but there's something I must do before we leave."

"Might I ask why?" She cocked her head at him in curiosity.

He shifted uncomfortably and there was a little flash of hurt in his gaze. Not hurt from her, hurt from something else and Felaryn instantly knew. "I- I want to send a letter to my parents. In regards to Felaryn's health and our fleeing Azeroth." He shifted again and looked longingly towards the rest of the town. "Don't worry," He continued. "I will make it brief and I won't give details. Perhaps while I do this, you should go and find yourself some new clothes and supplies." He hurried away without so much as another glance in her direction.

She felt a pang of sympathy for him, this was no doubt a difficult task for him. She wished she wasn't so awkward with him now, she wanted to give him some sort of comfort. Yet even though they had forgiven each other and she trusted him fully, she just couldn't help that every time she was near him she was reminded of the foggy, almost unreal memory of their kiss. It had wrecked everything and frightened her, yet at the same time it made her grow closer to him in ways she didn't understand.

Thinking of this made her head hurt and looked at the town around her, unsure of where she should go. She wasn't familiar with Booty Bay and had only been here once before with Alexandrius. Alex… She'd hardly thought of him since he'd locked her in a cage in the Silverwing camps. She missed him in truth, but she also was angry with him. He'd locked her in a cage and- and… She sighed not wanting to think of it anymore. She couldn't hate Alexandrius, she couldn't hate anyone, not even Randa.

She took to the town and hoped to find a shop somewhere in there, hopefully one with robes or armor of some sort. She passed a plate armor shop that she remembered Alex taking her into when they had been there. She had been quite shy then and merely hid behind him as he talked and bargained with the goblins and humans in the shop. Alex had always been good to her. He was temperamental yes, much like her father, but he never hurt her and was fair and nice. He was impatient too, but he never pressed Felaryn even when it was plain on his face that he was about to explode. Alexandrius was always good to her, always, there had been times when she wondered if he was in love with her he had been so good to her. But in the end she always shrugged those thoughts away. He was her brother's best friend who ended up as her best friend as well after he disappeared into the Emerald dream. Friends… That's all they would ever be she supposed.

Finally she came upon a shop and found someone within. "Excuse me," she said to a goblin man who was busily stacking and muttering something under his breath as he worked. He turned, looking startled before grinning broadly.

"Welcome, good lady, to my fine shop. I am Qixdi Goodstitch."

She bent slightly to shake his hand and returned the smile."Greetings, Qixdi."

The Goblin took her hand and pulled her further into his shop. "So, what can I get for you? Boots? Gloves? Belts? Or are you looking for some shirts or skirts?"

"Actually none of those, I was hoping to get a new robe," she pulled back the cloak to reveal her torn one. "and some armor to go with it."

Qixdi let out a low whistle at the state of the tattered garment she wore. "That's a bad tear." He said. "Yep, you definitely need some new ones if you're the adventuring type." He lead her to a shelf and shuffled around with a few garments. "You're a priest I take it." He watched for her nod before turning back to the shelf. He gave a slight "Ah-ha!" and pulled out a long, dark blue robe with silver embroidering around the neck and up the sleeves as well as down the front. It was absolutely stunning.

"Here," He handed her the garment. "this should do. And don't worry about the size, it's enchanted to fit to your form. Just put it on and it will work!" He turned back to the shelves and went down a couple. "Now…" He pulled up a silver vest that was just as beautiful as the dress. "This is enchanted to fit you as well, and it should give you a bit of protection. Do you want spaulders?" He asked.

"Yes, please." She confirmed and he went back to digging through the shelves before pulling out two dome shaped pieces of layered and padded armor that were also silver-white like the vest and the embroidering of the set. "This should do for your torso. Though you might want to gets some better gloves and boots. Perhaps some that match the robe as well?" She nodded again.

He pulled out a pair of gloves and a pair of boots, also silver and enchanted. "How much?" She asked and hoped she had enough. She could see Qixdi thinking it through. "Since you're so polite and there's not enough people out there like you, I'll give you a discount. Seventy Five gold, my dear, and you'll be set!"

Felaryn grinned. Only seventy five, oh she was lucky. They were such good quality, and Qixdi was being kind to her. "Here, take eighty." She counted out the coins and placed them in a little pouch. She handed him the pouch and they said their goodbyes. Now all she needed was a weapon. She hoped she wouldn't have to fight, but if she needed to she would.

The weapon shop wasn't far from Qixdi's and to add to her luck she spotted the perfect weapons right away. Two night elven glaives sat propped against a crate. Felaryn immediately rushed to them, grinning. "Well, I see you've found the glaives." A human woman said from behind her. "Beautiful, aren't they?"

"They're stunning!" She exclaimed. "How much?"

"150 because they're used. Otherwise I'd be selling them for much more."

Felaryn counted the coins that remained. She had 225 left. Perfect.

Felaryn bought the glaives and headed for the inn. She walked with pride as she carried the two glaives strapped on her back feeling as though she had finally become the image of a priestess of Elune. These were Elune's weapons, and as a daughter of the moon, she felt honored to adorn them.

She stopped for supplies, stocking up on potions and bandages, her head covered the whole time, before coming to the inn. Caelum stood leaning on the mailbox, quickly scribbling down a letter in Thalassian. She didn't want to interrupt him, this was already difficult enough for him. She waited for him to deposit the letter before tapping his shoulder. "Cael?"

He jumped before calming at her voice and turned around only to gasp. "Felaryn… Those glaives are amazing…" He spoke his awe quietly as he circled her and inspected the twin weapons strapped to her body. "Yet as amazing as they are, I hope you never have to use them…"

"I know." She changed the subject. "So you sent the letter?"

She barely heard his forlorn sigh. "Yes," They began to walk towards a set of stairs. "It was difficult but I managed enough."

"I'm sorry you have to go through this. But you're strong and I have faith in you."

She had faith in him, this made him smile beneath his hood. He was glad she couldn't see the color in his cheeks. They had made it to the exit of the town.

"Well it is over now, and I'm ready to try and move on. I just hope we can make it to Shattrath safely."

"Indeed. I bought some armor and a new robe, so if we found ourselves in trouble, I will be safer. I just wish there was something for you." The cave was lit only by torches, much to Felaryn's dislike. Finally they found the end. They passed the guard in silence.

"I stopped at the bank before writing the letter. I figured I will get something when we get to Shattrath, though I did buy some leather, it's in my backpack. Which I also bought. Along with some food and drink." The jungle loomed overhead, it's many canopies blocking out much of the sun. The strange nervousness that had overtake Felaryn on the boat returned.

"Are you alright?" Caelum asked when she didn't reply.

"Oh- Oh… I'm alright, just nervous about the road ahead. They whole way is filled with danger, first here, then Duskwood and Deadwind, and after that the Swamp of Sorrows before we finally get to even the edge of the Blasted Lands! If only we had mounts, it would be much safer and faster."

"I wish so too. This place is dangerous enough with the wildlife alone, not to mention the native trolls and all of the other peoples in this jungle. We may be unaffiliated, but that won't stop the Bloodsail." It was far too eerie and quiet around them. It was distracting, she couldn't focus on anything.

Felaryn stopped. "Something's wrong." She stated, her voice shaking much to her dismay. Caelum turned to face her and took his hood down. "Felaryn look at me, as long as we're careful and we work quickly, we should be alright. Just calm down and- LOOK OUT!"

There was an explosion of pain and her vision was taken by darkness, soon the rest of her was as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**So I've got drawings of Joristrasz, Thompson, Cealum and Daelia, Lanthen, and a rough sketch of Felaryn. Thank you guys so much for reviewing and I hope you like this chapter. I can't wait until January is over and I'm not sick anymore.**

Something hurt, correction, Everything hurt. Caelum rolled over onto his back. He put one hand to his head and groaned. There was a welt the size of a plum above his right eye and his entire head pounded in agony. He didn't even dare to open his eyes in the knowledge that it would result in even more agony. He put his palms against the ground beneath him and swirled the dirt a bit. It was not wet or muddy or moist like that of the jungle floor but rather a bit sandy and dusty with some small pebbles. He rolled one of the pebbles beneath his finger and tried to focus through his head ache. Where was he? What had happened? He asked himself those two questions repeatedly. He was walking… With Felaryn and they were on the road to Duskwood…

_"Something's wrong."_ Felaryn's words flashed through his mind. Then his own voice. _"Look out!"_ It him like a charging bull. They'd been attacked! By a very small rogue, either a gnome or a Goblin, he couldn't be sure. Felaryn had been hit in the head very hard before for falling. Caelum had tried to heal her and had lost track of the rogue only to be hit in the face with something. He remembered crying out and then his vision faded.

He put a couple fingers to the lump above his eye and let a bit of healing onto the wound to ease the swelling. He blinked away the remaining soreness only to be blinded by the harsh light of the sun. He grunted softly as he rolled over and pushed himself to his hands and knees, his long hair falling around him and creating a curtain blocking the light. He sat back, straightening the cloak and pushing his hair back and tucking it behind his ears. Felaryn was beside him, curled into the fetal position. He touched her shoulder gently and pulled her so that she lay on her back. She gave a pained sigh and he remembered her head. He pulled her into his lap and pushed her hair away from the wound. It was sticky with blood. There was a nasty cut and a large welt on her scalp. He pressed his hand against it and healed it just as he had his brow.

The spell woke her, but she was groggy and dazed like he had been. He let her lean into his chest and pulled the cloak around them trying to block some of the light, careful for her light sensitive eyes. She squirmed against him and jolted when she realized she was being held. "It's alright." He told her. "It's only me."

She twisted around and looked up at him. "Wha-What happened?" She asked. He frowned apologetically. "We were attacked, but I don't know much more than that."

"I can tell you the rest." A quiet voice called from behind them.

Felaryn pushed herself from Caelum and looked around him. "Izna?"

Caelum whirled around and immediately scowled. "You!" He shouted. "You were the one who attacked us!"

Felaryn's eyes darted between Blood Elf and Goblin in confusion. "Izna… Why would she attack us? She wouldn't attack us, she's my friend…" She eyed Izna, hurt by Caelum's revelation. "Aren't you?" She asked her.

Izna hunger her head. "What he's saying is true, I attacked you. But wait! I can explain! Please let me explain, please?"

Felaryn hung her head but nodded after a moment. Caelum on the other hand merely sat defensively beside Felaryn and summoned a shield of energy around them. "Explain." This was not a question, and despite the fact that the paladin had renounced the way of fighting, he was still quite intimidating. Felaryn was honestly surprised at this. She had never seen him this way and had never before imagined what it would have been like to fight him. But now as she looked at him, it was clear to see he was far stronger and far less harmless than she had ever thought him to be. A small part of her briefly wondered how many of her kin he'd cut down in battle. The rest of her was immediately repulsed and she reminded herself that Caelum fought fairly. He did not slaughter, and nor did he swing his blades around blindly. She calmed.

Izna nodded. "I'm so sorry," She began. "Not so much for what I did, but for what I was thinking to do afterward." She sighed and tried in obvious failure to remain calm. "Ok listen! I had no choice! You don't understand what she was gonna do. My whole life has been one big zeppelin wreck and she was going to add fuel to that fire! She was gonna- She was… She…" The little rogue was breathless and panicking. She sat put her head in her hands and hyperventilated.

Felaryn began to scoot towards the rock she sat perched on. "Izna, please calm down…" She tried her best to be soothing. She was remarkably amazing at it, Caelum noted. She was soothing him when he didn't even need it. "Please look at me." Izna did, but her yellowy green skin was paling towards the color of her white blond, sunbleached pigtails. She took a few deep breaths and looked back to Felaryn with a pleading look in her eyes. "Now, start from the beginning."

"The very beginning?" She asked. "Or where it really started to pick up?"

"Let's try the very beginning."

"Well, you see, I've always been Steamwheedle gall. I never really wanted to get involved with the pirates, not even the Blackwater Raiders. And as for the Bloodsail Buccaneers, well, I didn't even get involved at all whatsoever. At least, not intentionally." She sighed. "I was doing some jobs for a friend of mine. I'm more than just a food vendor and a sailor, as you now know, I used to be a rogue. And I was damn good at my skills. I was in high demand, but I almost never did business with or involving pirates. He said he needed my help in killing off some Ogres in the north for some powerful artifact before the Alliance got ahold of it themselves. He came with me and we finished off the job only to find that someone had beat us to the boss Ogre. He only paid me half but I took it anyways. On the way back to Booty Bay, he told me that even though we didn't get what he was looking for, I was good at what I did and that he wanted to show me something. I was a little bit suspicious but I followed him, that is I followed him until we got to the edge of a Bloodsail camp and I told him straight up that I don't work with pirates. He just looked at me and said 'You do now.' and somebody knocked me out!" She groaned. "It was all a set up, he was a slaver and I was then a slave. The Bloodsail worked me like a dog until I finally caved and joined their ranks. But even then I wasn't free. By then I was so broken that I begged them to let me go. When they said they would give my freedom if I paid for it I jumped at the chance. I didn't even think it over until I was back in Booty Bay and looking for a job. I hadn't been gone that long, but somehow my "friend"," She spat the word out. "had managed to get other Bloodsail spies to take up anything good. I was left with little options. Thankfully, that was when Johnson found me and managed to get me a job on the boat."

Caelum interrupted her. He was becoming impatient with the Goblin, especially with the strange tingle of worry and dread rising in him. Now he understood why Felaryn had said something was wrong. Something definitely was. "What exactly does this have to do with us?" He tried his best to sound calm.

"I'm getting there." She told him as she held her hands up in mock defense. Caelum frowned but listened as she continued. "It's taken me a good nine months but I've managed to get halfway. I've still got another nine months at least on the boat though." There was hurt in her eyes. The ghost of brokenness. "But still, it's halfway! I was planning on turning in my pay for the last three trips today and then head back out to sea tomorrow. But then Randa ruined it all."

"I should have known!" Felaryn shouted. "I should have known that dirty Forsaken woman wouldn't give up that easily. I should have known…" She groaned and Caelum put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her. He nodded, knowing that he should have known too.

"Yeah." Izna agreed sourly. "And now she wants to take you back, and to take Felaryn as a bonus! When I went to feed her while she was in the hull, she tried to offer me a job since somehow she knew about my little predicament with the Bloodsail. I turned her down, but then she threatened to blackmail me! I didn't know what to do so I accepted, but I can't bring myself to do it. You've been good to me Felaryn, and I just couldn't do it. Especially with all you've both been through." She was shaking in anger and frustration and remorse. "And now she's going to tell all of Booty Bay that I'm involved with the Bloodsail. But what does it matter, she'll probably kill me anyway. Oh… I'm so sorry."

"We're not going to let that happen." They were all surprised by Caelum's sudden change of heart. "We're not going to let her kill you. We may not be able to stop her from spreading rumors through Booty Bay, but we will not let her kill you. I'm not letting yet another person become a victim of that woman's treachery if I can help it."

"And just how exactly do you plan on stopping her?" Izna asked. "I don't mean to sound rude, just curious." She shrugged.

Caelum thought it through for a moment. Felaryn was thinking too at the same time as she tried to keep Izna calm. Finally there was a spark of thought in Caelum's eyes. "She can come with us." He said excitedly.

"Come with you where?" Izna asked. "I mean I heard that you were going to the Dark Portal but why? Where in Outland do you plan to go?"

"Shattrath." Felaryn told her. "The City of Light. It's a sanctuary, the perfect place for us to hide. At least until we figure out something else."

"And the perfect place for her to escape to, too."

Izna stared at the rock she sat upon and pursed her lips. "Shattrath city." She said absently. "Hmm…" She looked up at the pair of elves who sat before her. "A fresh start on a whole new world. Not the best of worlds, but a new one nonetheless. Alright, I accept. To Shattrath we go!"

Felaryn smiled and hugged her goblin friend. "It's good to have you, Izna." She turned to Caelum and hugged him too. "Oh, thank you Caelum."

There was a dark, familiar laugh from the underbrush surrounding the sandy clearing where they sat. They all tensed, Felaryn lunged for her glaives, Izna unsheathed her daggers, and Caelum formed another barrier around the trio. Randa and her guildmates emerged from the twisting jungle bramble where they had been hiding. They created a half circle around them, pushing them up against the giant cliff face behind them and blocking any escape.

"Why would you think I'd trust my income to a weak, little goblin without having some security? I've got eyes everywhere, boys and girls." The undead looked just as savage as she had their previous meeting. Only now she was nearly thrumming with darkness and rage. She took a step forward and unsheathed her obsidium daggers to coat them with poison, a poison meant to kill. "I've been far too kind to you. You're my prey and you're going to start acting like it. However, I will give you one more choice. You can come without a problem or risk me killing you in battle."

Caelum glared at the undead and shook his head slowly. Randa bared her teeth. "I see, well then prepare to die!" She lunged at them daggers at the ready and beat down on the shield of holy energy around them. Caelum grimaced as the blows came harder, weakening his barrier. Felaryn put down a glaive to add her energy to the barrier with one hand. She called upon Elune and Izna came around with her daggers at the ready. Darokun added his strength to the attack and Thompson followed not far behind. Only the warlock stood awaiting Randa's command now and Caelum's knees buckled under the pressure of their attacks.

"We… Must come up with… Something." Caelum hissed through gritted teeth. He was down on one knee now. The shield was beginning to literally shatter from the blows against it. The hardened energy was absorbing much of the attacks, but not enough anymore. And three against four was no fair, especially with one being a healer only. Caelum focused his energy and renewed the shield one last time.

"I'm sorry Caelum, but I'm going to pick up my other glaive." She severed the tie to Elune's light and picked up the silvery weapon. She stood by Izna, crouched low and ready for battle. "Caelum." Her voice was shaking. "Drop the shield."

The paladin frowned. "What? Why?"

"Drop the shield." She said again. "If you drain your energy and go unconscious, that could bode dangerous on many levels."

Grudgingly he released the energy and undead and orc pounded towards them furiously. Felaryn met Thompson's frostbolt with one of the massive blades on her left glaive. The frosty energy disintegrated with a puff of freezing air and condensation formed on the metal. She continued to shatter the spells as she ground towards him and watched herself for anyone else. However, something was terribly wrong. The earth beneath her feet suddenly became soaking wet and then very cold as tendrils and spikes of ice swarmed around her feet from where the mage stood smirking. It gripped her ankles and climbed to her knees, trapping her. Now that she was unable to move, the mage advanced on her, as well as someone else.

Zaku'rin and his voidwalker were zooming in her as well. He joined Thompson and began sending a barrage of dark magic in her direction. But Felaryn was not defenseless, she called upon Elune once more. The Goddess's energy coursed through her, illuminating her blades as well as her skin. The spells hit and merely fizzled and died against the aura that surrounded her and she returned the attack with massive bolts of light sent from her balled fists holding the glaives. One bolt hit Thompson square in the chest and he was launched back, and she had long since sent the voidwalker back to the abyss as she turned her attention to Zaku'rin. The warlock was maliciously dangerous and as much as she wished she didn't have to, she launched her glaive, coursing with Elune's power, at the troll and wounded him grievously. Mage and warlock retreated for the time being.

The burning energy of the moon had melted away Thompson's frost nova and Felaryn was free to move once more. She tuned in on the others behind her and was alarmed by what was taking place. Izna was attempting to hold on an orc and his battle axe, and Caelum was trying his best to out heal and defend himself from the hungry blades of the enraged rogue.

"Why don't you fight back?" Randa exclaimed as she bore against him. He was fighting her off with a stick. Well, more using it as a makeshift shield to block the attacks. "Because I made a vow not to harm another creature, even one as foul as you!" He surrounded himself in a film of gold energy and every time Randa struck, she only injured herself. Frustrated and growing desperate after watching the two casters fall to the priestess she relented and disappeared with a plume of darkness. A little alarmed, Caelum whirled around trying to figure out where the rogue had stealthed to. A good few stabs and slashes to the back or chest could end him. He shuddered remembering the feeling of the blades and the poison on his skin only a few days previous.

Someone gripped him by the hair and he cried out. The orc laugh as he lifted Caelum from the ground. Caelum looked around desperately, caught off guard by the change of the battle. Izna was down and seemingly unconscious with her shoulder bleeding, being dangled in mid air in a similar way to he by the cloak. So that was where the undead had gone. Felaryn was running towards them, alive with concern on her pretty face. She looked like a warrior goddess running in her old torn robe and black cloak, massive glaives in each hand, green hair fanning out about her. And it was up to this warrior goddess to save them now.

Randa whirled around and held Izna out before her as a shield of her own. Felaryn skidded to a stop, still in an attacking stance, but determined not to harm the unconscious goblin. "What's this? You won't attack, even after all this goblin has done to the both of you? My, my you are weaker than I thought priestess."

"You are one to talk of weakness, Forsaken." She replied in a voice laced with contempt. "Elune does not permit creatures as evil as you to walk this world. And I do not mean the Forsaken but rather people with a personality of such cruelty as yours!"

Randa only laughed. "You think I care of the thoughts of your 'Elune', Night Elf? Ha! You are so sadly mistaken that it's almost pathetic." Her grin faded abruptly and she growled. "I have no need for kindness. Where would kindness get me? I'm undead, there is no place for one such as myself in this world any longer. I grow tired of this all, I suspect you do as well. So allow me to end it quickly!" She raised a dagger to Izna's neck.

Felaryn and Caelum cried out and reached in vain for Izna's vulnerable form. But their cries were shattered by a much larger sound of anguish and distress from above. Joristrasz flew over them as he emitted his roar. There were words within the cry. "Unhand her, fiend of darkness. Or I shall burn you to nothing but a pile of smoking ash for your crimes!" The great red drake dove low, smoke and fire forming in the pit of his open maw.

Stunned, the undead dropped the goblin without meaning to and failed to grab her before Felaryn snatched her to safety. Darokun too stood in amazement and Caelum was a able to twist away from the orc's firm hold and scramble to Felaryn and Izna as they fled to a safer distance. Unfortunately, that put them up against the cliffside again. Jori came to their aid.

He landed heavily between the trio and their foes and fanned out his wings threateningly roaring. The fear in the eyes of Darokun were unmatched, as was the case with surprise in Randa's. They found movement and scrambled from the dragon, grabbing their fallen comrades as they took their leave. "I was just in time it seems. One more second and throats would have been slit."

He transformed back to human form, once again dressed in battle robes. "I trust you are both alright aside for minor injuries?" The two elves nodded but Izna still lay unconscious.

"I'll heal her shoulder, but she may not wake up for a while longer." Caelum volunteered. He knelt by her and used the rest of his frustration and emotion so tend to the slash in her shoulder. It wasn't deep, thankfully, or too messy, and only took a moment to heal.

"Johnson, what are you doing here?" Felaryn asked, finally wanting to get the bottom of this.

"I happened to overhear Randa speaking to Izna and forcing her into the job. So I decided to follow them, but I wanted to wait until you all left Booty Bay to do so and I lost your scent trails in the jungle. Luckily I spotted you from above or we'd be one friend short and possibly worse." He smiled at his success and sat down on the rock Izna had been perched on before. His warm smile faded. "No matter, though, because you two need to be rid of Azeroth as soon as possible. That woman is crazed not fear nor a dragon will stop her from hunting you I'm afraid. That is why I have decided to Fly you to the Dark Portal myself!"

His statement left the two elves gaping. "Y-You would do this for us?" Caelum asked. The dragon nodded and transformed back to his draconic form with a shimmer of red and the sound of bones cracking. Both Caelum and Felaryn sat grinning, both at the marvelousness of the red dragon before them and the fact that he was going to help them.

Jori lowered himself to the ground. "Climb aboard, I suggest we move quickly before our friend changes her mind." Felaryn hugged the dragon's scaly neck and climb atop his back to position herself between to of the spines on his back as comfortably as she could. Caelum followed, passing Izna to Felaryn as he climbed. Felaryn placed Izna into the next gap in the spines and secured her there the best she could with the extra strap from her pack. With that they were set and ready to depart.

"We cannot possibly repay you for this, Johnson." Felaryn told the red.

"Call me Jori." The dragon told her. "Johnson is simply my human name, those who know me can call me Jori or Joristrasz. And relax, I need no repayment for doing simply what is right."

The ride over Stranglethorn was spent in silence, which was perfectly acceptable to the both of them. Caelum was lost in thought admiring the beauty of the deadly place around them. As the sun had begun to sink, Jori had gone to fly over the trees to enjoy the last bit of the light and CAelum was thankful to be free of the misty, stuffy humidity and foliage of the jungle. As pretty and exotic as it was, he preferred the openness of the sky. It was a little bit hard to enjoy it though with the way his legs were spread too far and the harsh hardness of Jori's scales, but he much preferred flying to walking. Now as they flew high above the trees, they could see coast and the ocean and the mountains in the distance. Stranglethorn was huge, but this high up he could see the ocean on both sides of the vale. It shimmered beautifully under the sun's last rays, as did Felaryn's hair.

He blushed and his serenity was interrupted by the boyish crush he had on the priestess. He had only once before admired a girl in such a way before, back when they had been in southern Quel'Thalas for his aunt's wedding and he was infatuated by one of the noble's daughters. Of course, he never dared court her. They were far too young and her father would have never approved. His family may have been respectable and well spoken of, but Caelum's parents were nomads and often scorned for it in private.

It was a similar situation here, only in a different setting and in different ways. For one, he wasn't even of her race, though he suspected that wouldn't bother her very much, but still. And he had already ruined much of a chance of romance between them with that regrettable kiss in ratchet, plus there was his past slaying alliance in Warsong and Ashenvale. And anyways, he was just… thin and smaller than Night Elven men. He didn't have the same features as they did and he doubted that many Night Elves found Blood Elves attractive. If anything, they thought them revolting. Especially with the fel energy in their veins.

He sighed, wondering why he even bothered with these thoughts. He was nothing compared to her, and nothing near what he figured she'd want. He sat back into the spine, as uncomfortable as it was he was exhausted, and allowed himself to drift off into the scenery around him.


End file.
